Crimson Tides
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: Birds flocked to the skies cawing out their displeasure, Deer ran as fast as their legs would carry them, squirrels clambered for the highest branches they could get to. There was a darkness in the woods that night, Powerful dark Harry, eventual H/D
1. Chapter 1

_AN- O__**kay, first of all I hope you guys are taking the time to read this. If not don't complain to me if there is something you don't like in this story.**_

_**This is going to be a lot darker than the things I normally write. As per usual this will be a Harry/ Draco fic, just not immediately. There will be bits of violence in this one as well. Now that we've covered the basics, read and review I hope you like it and btw, I don't own anything you recognize.**_

_**Thanks a lot everyone!**_

_The cold heart wrenching scream of a child echoed through the forest a few miles away from Surrey. Birds heard the awful noise and fled to the skies flapping their wings and cawing noisily. They could not cover the pained howls of the child. Squirrels fled to the top most branches of the trees and deer could be seen galloping away as fast as their legs would carry them._

_There was certain darkness in the woods tonight and all the living creatures there were putting as much distance between themselves and that evil as they possibly could..._

_3 days earlier..._

"Boy! You better have some seriously good explanation as to why your Aunt got a call from the school today!" A beefy man with a large mustache screamed at a small raven haired child.

"I don't know how I ended up on the roof Uncle Vernon, I was running away from..." Harry looked at his cousin Dudley glaring at him before changing his story slightly.

" I was running from a bully. I went to hide and the next thing I knew I was on the roof. It was like magic."

Uncle Vernon's face turned a dangerous shade of purple and he turned to his wife. "I do not care about any promise you made. I will not have his unnatural freakishness in my home any longer."

"What will you do with him then Vernon? If they find him they'll just bring him back here." Aunt Petunia pursed her lips over her horse like teeth.

Harry stood looking back and forth between the two of them trying as hard as he could to understand what they were talking about.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't find him, I'll make sure no one ever finds him again." Vernon promised grabbing the boy by the arm he drug him out the family car and tossed him into the backseat.

Needless the say young Harry was terrified, but he couldn't help but be a little excited too. He wasn't allowed in the car very often and normally he had to endure Dudley pinching at him or hitting him when it did occur.

They drove for only a short while before Vernon pulled the car off the side of the road and pulled Harry out of the backseat leading him into the forest. This part of the journey seemed to take forever. Vernon yanked the child through the dense trees and over fallen logs until there was barely any light filtering in through the foliage and Harry could no longer see the road.

"Uncle, what are we doing?" Harry finally asked shivering. Vernon hadn't given him a coat and it was beginning to get cold.

"I told you never to ask questions freak!" Vernon backhanded the child with enough force to knock the boy to the ground. Before Harry could get to his feet Vernon kicked him in the ribs and drug him by his hair to a nearby tree.

Harry fought back as much as he could screaming and clawing at his uncle, but Vernon was a lot bigger than he and in no time had tied the child to the tree.

"No one will find you here, and you will never be a plague to my family again." The fat man sneered leaving him there crying in the quickly darkening woods.

Harry lost track of time as he cried and shivered and begged for the pain in his ribs to stop. Waves of hunger swept over him and finally with a final cry of "Please someone make it all stop." Exhaustion over came the raven haired child and he fell asleep.

"What should we do with this one my brothers?" A voice made Harry jump and open his eyes hissing at the pain involved in the small amount of movement.

"He would make an appetizing little snack." another voice spoke with a laugh. Harry squinted trying to see the owners of the voices but his glasses had been lost when Vernon drug him in here.

"Both of you stop, can't you see he is frightened enough already." Yet another voice made itself known.

The third voice moved closer to Harry to where he could make out a beautiful face of a male with long black hair.

"What is your name young one?" The man questioned softly.

"H.H Harry." The youth whimpered. "What are you going to do to me?"

The man chuckled and the sound caused warmth to settle in Harry's heart. "We heard your pleas of help young one. I do not mean you any harm. My name is Nathan."

"He'd be a snack if it was up to me." One of the man's companions muttered.

"It is not up to you!" Nathan bellowed at the other and Harry flinched.

"I apologize for startling you. It was not my intention." Nathan reached up a hand to move the youths raven locks from his face in a comforting gesture. He gasped upon seeing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"The child of the prophecy." He gasped.

"Here in the woods? It cannot be." Another whispered. Harry didn't like not being able to see where the other two voices were coming from and Nathan seemed to sense this.

"These are my companions, Aaron and Artemis. They will not harm you either. I would like to give you a gift young one." Nathan began but was interrupted by the other two.

"No, I want to give him a gift." They both spoke at once. "He will be the one to avenge us after all these years."

The three bickered back and forth for a few minutes before it was settled they would each give him a gift.

"It has never been heard of or done before." Nathan sighed running his fingers through his hair. "He may not survive it."

Harry began to struggle again upon hearing this. The tight ropes around his wrists cut into his flesh and a small trail of blood trickled from his wrist and Artemis went into a frenzy.

"Then so be it! We can at least say we tried." He growled.

Nathan knelt before Harry again. "Harry I am a Daemon and I would like to give you a few of my abilities. Among them could be the ability to naturally heal yourself and others, as well as perfect eyesight and hearing. Would you accept this gift to help keep you safe?"

"What would you have to do?" Harry asked his voice coming out in a whimper.

Nathan smiled and placed the palm of his hands on either side of Harry's head. A warm glow formed there and worked its way throughout Harry's body. Within moments Harry's eyesight cleared and he looked at the three men in the clearing.

"Not everything will happen at once. It could take a little while." Nathan smiled kissing the boys forehead he stepped away.

Harry wondered why they wouldn't untie him, before he had the chance to ask the vampire Artemis stepped forward.

"My gift to you child, also will come with a curse. I am a vampire. My strength and speed are unmatched. Unfortunately I hold one weakness, My thirst for blood."

Before Harry could accept the gift or ask how it would be done the vampire's canines lengthened and faster than a blink of the eye sank them into Harry's neck.

Harry cried out in pain that seemed to dissipate a little as soon as the vampire stepped back. Harry's vision began to go blurry again when the third stepped forward.

Aaron locked eyes with the boy.

"I am a shape shifter. I will give you my ability to shift however, it is rare for anyone who is turned into a shifter to take more than three or four forms. I must bite you as well I am sorry for that." Aaron leaned Harry's head to the side sinking his teeth into the opposite side from where Artemis had done the same.

As soon as Aaron stepped back Harry felt a blinding headache settle into the front of his head and Nathan gave him a sad smile.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you of this first. But you will go through some excruciating pain during your transformation. Your body has to change to accept our gifts. You may not survive. If you do you will see me again. Best of luck." Nathan suddenly sprouted a set of wings and took off through the thick foliage to the sky.

"You will have the ability to take revenge on the people who did this too you. Don't waste it." Artemis snarled taking off through the trees at supersonic speed.

"You have to excuse him. He's been that way since his mate was taken from him. Good luck Harry," Aaron nodded before turning into a falcon and taking to the skies after Nathan.

Beads of sweat formed all over Harry's body and an agonizing pain wracked his entire body. He felt as if all of his bones had broken at once after he had been dipped in a tub of acid that was boiling his skin. His blood was turning to ice.

He felt the screams tearing from his throat causing it to bleed, this went on for what seemed like a century before the world finally quit spinning and the pain dissipated.

In a quick movement Harry snapped the ropes binding his wrists and looked around. He could tell it was nighttime but he could see everything perfectly. He stood and wobbled slightly before falling backwards. There was a weight throwing off his center of gravity. He grabbed around at his back to where to offensive heavy item was and startled himself when his hand fell upon something soft and silky like a birds wings.

Jutting out of the boys back were a set of wings Crimson in color, the tips of each wing looked like they had been dipped into a royal purple paint.

Harry smiled maliciously, Artemis had given him one very good bit of advice. Harry decided to pay a visit to Uncle Vernon.

At that very thought Harry beat the wings a few times rising into the air the taste of blood already filling his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. I HAVE ADDED MORE TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER. PLEASE READ THE END. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.

THANK YOU !

AN- If you missed the first disclaimer here it is again. This story is not bunnies, unicorns and rainbows, it's going to be dark and gory at times. Rated M for violence and future sexual themes. It will be Harry/ Draco. If you don't like any of this then please don't read it. Don't flame me later if you ignored this note and read it anyway.

I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks a lot.

Please enjoy.

Harry climbed and plummeted several times before he was able to control the wings protruding from his back. The feeling of flying was amazing feeling the wind sweep through his hair. He had often wished he could sprout wings and fly away from the awful prison that was his home, now he was flying towards it with one set goal in his mind.

Harry landed in front of the Dursley's house not even thinking what would happen if the neighbors were to see him. But it was late and all the perfectly kept little houses on the street were dark. Approaching number four he found the door to be locked, Harry stood there for a moment at a loss on how to get in to the home. Suddenly a voice sounded in his head.

"_Very good, you survived after all. I was so hoping leaving you alive wouldn't have been a waste."_

"_**Artemis?"**_Harry thought to himself recognizing the voice.

"_You were expecting someone else?"_The vampire's voice was snide even in his head. "_You aren't going to let a simple locked door get in the way of your revenge are you? You have powerful and ancient magic on your side, as I told you don't waste it. Utilize it."_

"_**But how?"**_Harry was beginning to feel frustrated this was all surreal enough without having voices in his head.

"_Think about it fool! It should come naturally enough now."_Artemis hissed in irritation.

With a deep breath Harry rummaged through his mind trying to access this hidden information the vampire spoke of. Finally it came to him and Harry felt his body dissolving into a misty fog that easily slipped under the crack in the front door. As he rematerialized on the other side Artemis chuckled in his head.

"_Good, Very good. I knew you were a good choice, though I still would have preferred you as a snack. Now go make the muggle feel the pain you felt. It is time for you to feed young one."_

Harry's head filled with fog he had tunnel vision for one thing and one thing only. The sleeping form of his uncle was only a staircase away. Soundlessly Harry raced up the stairs pausing outside of the first bedroom he came to Dudley's.

This was where Nathans sensibilities came in as Harry stared at the door for a moment, thinking about all the times Dudley had tortured him. Harry swiftly blockaded the door to keep the boy inside of it. Perhaps being raised in a different atmosphere would change the boy. Artemis scoffed at this decision but silenced as Harry moved down the hall entering his aunt and uncles room without a sound. He jumped up perching effortlessly on the foot board of the bed.

From this vantage point he could see both sleeping forms and he contemplated his next move. He had to think quickly the thirst burning his mouth and making it water at the same time. He needed first to get rid of his aunt. She was obnoxious and loud at best but he had no desire to see her suffer. She would have a quick death before he had his fun with Vernon.

Unfortunately Dudley chose that time to have to use the bathroom and began banging on his door screaming about being locked in. Vernon sat up and came face to face with a set of glowing green eyes in the dark.

Harry expected to be screamed at for daring to come back from the forest alive. Instead Vernon's face paled and he began to shake Petunia to wake her.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" He stammered as Petunia woke and gasped at the boy perched at the end of the bed.

Harry smiled a white pearly smile as they both began to scramble to get out of bed. Petunia ran for the door and Vernon was attempting to block him from going after her.

With a growl of distaste on having to chase the woman down he swung out a fist knocking Vernon in the head hard enough to knock him out long enough to dash down the hall after his aunt.

Petunia was halfway down the stairs by the time Harry caught up and with a cat like pounce he leaped from the top of the stairs landing on his prey he felt his fingernails elongate and he used them to slash at the back of the woman's giraffe like neck.

Blood spurted from the wound and stained the carpet and the walls as Petunia continued trying to fight off her attacker. It only took a moment for Harry to overpower her slamming her into the wall with enough force to shatter her spine. He only stopped for a glance as her lifeless body slid down the wall before he returned to his uncle who was just starting to come around when he made it back to the bedroom.

"What are you?" Vernon asked his eyes wide with fear as Harry crept towards him a small smile on his lips.

"What's wrong Uncle? Don't recognize your own nephew that you left to die alone and cold in the woods?"

Vernon shook his head back and forth. "You are no nephew of mine. You are a monster. Be gone from me demon!" He shouted.

Those were the last words Vernon Dursley ever spoke. Harry lost all thoughts of making the man suffer and chose instead to pounce on him his canines growing into long sharp points that sank like a hot knife through butter into the thick neck.

Harry drank and drank until he could take no more of the man's blood. He sat back on his heels licking his lips and finally got a good look at his Uncles glassy eyes, still mirroring the terror he had felt before his death.

Harry's brain was less distracted now and he moved shakily to the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He had always been a thin and pale sick looking child because of the treatment he received. Now though no longer sick looking Harry had taken pale to an all new level his skin almost seeming translucent. His once short black hair was now longer down to his shoulders and was a crimson red in color matching the wings that framed him in the mirror. His eyes glowed a ghastly green in the dark and looked like a cat's eyes staring back at him predatory from his reflection.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He was a child. A mere child but the reflection looking back at him was a monster in a teenager's body.

Harry sank to the floor of the bathroom thoughts of what he had just done flooding his body. Artemis' voice was nowhere to be heard now, he hugged his legs to him his wings wrapping protectively around his body and he cried.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Severus Snape entered the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Yes Severus, I have a bit of a task for you if you wouldn't mind." Albus Dumbledore sighed his face looked weary. "Arabella Figg contacted me this morning with some disturbing news."

"Isn't she the squib keeping an eye on the Potter boy?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "The Headmaster knew of the altercations between James Potter, Harry's father. And himself in school.

"Yes Severus one and the same. I can't believe that someone such as yourself would hold a prejudice against a child you have never met because of his father." Albus shook his head. "Arabella said that Harry's uncle took him on a trip about a week ago and when he returned the man was alone. At first she thought nothing of it. Children have sleepovers and stay at friends homes all the time. But after a few days when he hadn't returned she promised to contact me if he didn't return the following day. Last night she claims to have felt a strong dark force of some sort and none of the Dursley's have been seen all day." Albus explained.

"So, you want me to go check on things then?" Severus rolled his eyes at the headmaster's roundabout way of doing things.

"Yes, I would and please try not to hold James' faults against the boy." Albus went back to his paperwork and Snape made ready for his trip.

Severus flooed into Mrs. Figgs house and the fidgeting woman retold her story to the potions master. After Severus was able to rid himself of her he traveled to the Dursley's home knocking on the door feeling foolish.

Muggles caught colds and illnesses all the time. The family was probably just under the weather. Regardless when no one answered the door he used a simple spell to let himself in and gasped at the gruesome sight before him.

A woman's broken body lay at the base of the stairs blood splattered the wall and stairs. He recognized her. When he had been a child his best friend had been this woman's sister, Harry's mother Lily.

Severus investigated the downstairs and found nothing more before heading upstairs. At the end of the hall an open door revealed Harry's uncle had met the same fate as his aunt.

A sniffling sound caught the man's attention and he followed it carefully pushing the bathroom door open he discovered a youth who was hugging himself so tightly it looked like he might disappear into himself.

The boy looked up at him and Severus fought back a gasp. The eyes that gazed up at him were Lily's. This was her son.

"Harry?" He asked softly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He whimpered scooting away from the potions master until his back was against the bathtub and he couldn't move any further.

"My name is Severus Snape, I'm not going to hurt you." Severus spoke gently trying not to stare at the wings that matched this child's hair.

"That's what the others said." Harry sniffed. "Then they turned me into this. This. Monster!" He wailed hugging himself if possible tighter.

"What others Harry? What happened?" Snape asked softly sitting down cross legged on the floor in front of the frightened boy. Harry sucked in a shuddering breath but didn't seem capable of sharing the information.

"I can see it for myself if you would allow me." Snape offered.

"How?" Harry asked looking up at him his eyes wide.

"I can see it in your mind using something called Legilimancy." Snape replied. "Many wizards are able to do it. You'll probably fair well at it once you're older. You're mother Lily was rather skilled in it." Snape attempted forming some sort of bond with the child.

He needed to see what had happened and figure out what to do about the muggle's and get Harry somewhere safe before this reached the wizarding populace.

"Wizards?" Harry's mouth gaped open. "First shape shifters, Vampires, and Daemons. Now you are telling me there are wizards too? I'm dreaming before long Aunt Petunia will be knocking on the door telling me to make breakfast." Harry squeezed his eyes shut as if hoping it would be true. While he did this Snape took the opportunity to delve into the boys mind.

By the time Harry opened his eyes again seeming almost relieved that he was still sitting on the bathroom floor covered in blood with a stranger. Snape had seen everything.

"Harry, I need to get you out of here okay? Then I can explain everything but first I need you to play along alright?" Snape looked the boy in the eyes, Lily's eyes.

"What are we playing?" Harry asked skeptically. No one ever played with him.

"The police need to come okay? They need to come investigate the house. We are going to pretend someone broke in and did those things to your relatives. Where is the boy? Your cousin?" Snape then questioned.

"In his room." Harry answered innocently enough he then smiled an eerie smile before adding. "He's alive. I thought maybe without them he would be better."

Somehow Snape understood that and nodded going downstairs to use the muggle phone he dialed the police.

He called Harry downstairs and remembered the wings. "Can you pull those back in?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried." Harry admitted.

"You mean Nathan didn't train you or anything?" Snape asked shocked.

"No, none of them did they just left me. How do you know Nathan?" Harry asked looking frightened of the potions master again.

"I don't know him per say. But we have met." Snape amended. "Could you try to pull them in please?" He went back to the wings. It wouldn't do for muggles to walk in and find a winged bloody boy.

Harry scrunched up his nose and concentrated on the wings going away and with a sharp flash of pain in his shoulders they disappeared.

"Now remember, you have to play along okay?" Snape gave the boy a meaningful look leading him to the kitchen which had been untouched by the massacre.

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Snape put on his best distressed face.

"Thank goodness you're here." He gasped leaning on one of the officers that was at the door. "It's horrible. Blood everywhere." He gasped standing upright to let them in. Two officers entered but Harry could see several more standing outside the home for backup.

With a bit of effort after all the crying he had already done Harry let out a sob and allowed more tears to fall. Snape led the officers to the kitchen explaining that he was Harry's father and that he had gotten amnesia from the car accident that had killed his wife, Harry's mother.

"Eight years ago, When I finally regained my memory Harry's relatives had taken him in and he was happy with them. We just recently started to reconnect. I was coming to take him for lunch. When I got here the door was cracked and no one answered when I knocked." Snape let out a choked sob.

"When I came in, Harry was nowhere to be found. I found Petunia... poor Petunia there at the stairs. Harry was upstairs hugging his uncle." Snape stopped and Harry stepped in.

"Daddy, I don't want to be here anymore. What if the man comes back?" He sobbed.

The female officer stepped forward and hugged him. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked softly.

"I was out back playing." Harry began his eyes wide with a childish innocence. "I heard yelling and came in the back." He pointed to the back door. "I heard a loud noise upstairs and more yelling. I hid when I heard a loud man's voice. He didn't find me. He didn't even look." Harry looked pleased with himself that the man hadn't found him and the woman seemed to believe everything he was saying.

"Where did the man go Honey?" She asked sweetly. "Out the front door." Harry pointed again. "After he left I tried to wake up Aunt Petunia. She wouldn't wake up and there was a lot of blood so I went to find Uncle Vernon." Harry's eyes closed and more tears fell down his cheeks. "That's where daddy found me."

His eyes shot open again as if he had just realized something. "Dudley!" He yelled. "Where is Dudley?"

"Who is Dudley sweetheart?" The female officer asked.

"MY cousin. I want Dudley!" Harry demanded.

"Did you see him in the house?" The male officer asked Snape who shook his head.

"After I found my son I came straight downstairs with him and called you. I know where his room is though. Maybe he is in there. Harry could you stay here and talk to this nice lady for a little bit. We are going to go get Dudley for you."

Harry nodded and Snape walked up the stairs ahead of the man. When he reached Dudley's door he poke his wand out of his sleeve a bit and opened the door casting a quick obliviate on the boy so he wouldn't be able to give any contradicting information.

Several hours later Harry was cleared to go home with his 'Father' while Dudley was taken to the hospital for possible trauma.

Snape called for a house elf to ready Harry's room and another to make a light dinner before sitting down with him to explain a few things and answer his questions.

After explaining to Harry who his parents were and what he was the boy shook his head adamantly.

"I'm a monster!" He declared.

"You are not a monster, you are what we call a hybrid and what those men did to you was against all laws of decency. You have every right and ability to call upon them to train you. As for what you did to your relatives for revenge. It sounds like Artemis used a vampire compulsion trick against you to make you do what he wanted. Again this was morally wrong." Snape explained. "After dinner you will call upon them so that they can train you to use your powers correctly and how to control them,"

"Am I going to live here with you now?" Harry asked quietly.

"If you would like to stay with me. I believe it could be arranged." Snape smiled a rare smile at the boy.

Harry managed a bowl of soup for dinner before declaring he was full and Severus had to wonder how dependent on blood the boy would be. There was only way to find out he supposed.

He taught Harry what he needed to say and led the boy into the sitting room. Harry stood in the middle of the room looking unsure of what he was doing.

Severus gave him a nod of support and Harry spoke aloud in a clear demanding voice.

"Those who have changed me must now serve the moral obligation set forth by Merlin himself. You must come forth to teach that which you have created. Nathan the Daemon come forth, Aaron the shape shifter. Come forth, Artemis the Vampire come forth and teach me to control the abilities you instilled within me!"

It only took a moment for three flashes of light to appear in the room slowly materializing into the men who had been called.

"You survived, congrats." Aaron clapped the youth on the back seeming pleased with himself, "but why are we here?"

"Nice job with the relatives young one. I knew we made a wise choice." Artemis sneered. It was Nathan who pissed Harry off.

"Harry I was planning to come and see to your training. There was no need to call us here in such an untoward fashion."

"He called us here? Not on his own account I'm sure." Aaron glared at Severus who glared right back at the two.

"I was already on my way here anyway." Artemis shrugged. "Severus how have you been?"

"I've been well Artemis though I must say I am displeased with your eat and run campaign." Severus crossed his arms stubbornly before Harry stepped in.

"Don't be mad at him. He helped me." Harry looked at the other two. "He at least talked to me in my head to tell me how to handle some of the vampire traits. You two just left me to figure it out! If you were going to use me as a science experiment you could have at least stuck around to see how I fared!" He yelled his wings sprouting from his back with a painful jolt.

Nathans eyes broadened considerably. The boy should not have had the magical strength to sustain wings. Normally only born Daemon could do that or other magical creatures such as Veela and harpies. Even the color scheme of the wings screamed power.

His mouth formed into a grin. It seemed they had found the champion that would take their revenge on the lords of the wizarding world. Harry Potter would conquer the dark and the light alike.

"My dearest apologies young one. It was not my intention to make you feel abandoned. Of course you shall be trained."

Aaron saw the smile on his companions face and new exactly what it meant. The world was going to have to prepare itself for the new power. Neither light nor dark. Somehow he knew The Potter boy was going to make his own set of rules.

Severus quickly stuck his head in the fireplace calling his most trusted friend. He didn't trust these creatures with Harry alone but he would need to report back to Dumbledore and give him some sort of a story before the old man became suspicious.

"Lucius?" He called out. It took only a moment for Lucius Malfoy to appear in front of the fire in his study. Severus quickly gained Lucius' agreement for discretion and explained the situation to him.

"Harry Potter has been taken in by 'The Travelers'?" Lucius shook his head in disbelief.

The story of The Traveler's was known by every wizard and witch. The three unlikely companions had been brought together by the betrayal of two of the most powerful beings of their time.

Aaron the shape shifter had been a double agent like Severus for Albus Dumbledore and lord Voldemort until Dumbledore had 'accidentally' let the information slip to the press. Aaron had barely made it out alive.

Nathan had been accused of being a demon by the same Albus Dumbledore, though his species was actually meant to protect mankind Nathan had developed a bit of a grudge when he was run out of his home by an angry mob.

Artemis' story was the most tragic of all. His entire coven had been split by the war, many of them wished to follow Voldemort believing the man who promised them equal rights and understanding in the new world he was going to create. In the end Artemis' entire coven had been wiped out including his mate Emily.

The three had come together with the common goal of bringing down the two men who made their lives hell. It looked as if they had finally created the weapon that would do it.

"They are here with him now." Severus brought the blond man out of his thoughts. "I have to report back to the old fool with something, would you mind coming over to keep an eye on things?"

"Of course old friend. May I tell Narcissa what is going on?" Lucius asked. He didn't like to keep secrets from his wife but if Severus requested it he would.

"I would never ask you to keep secrets from her my friend. But please ask her to keep it to herself. We do not need this getting out." Severus nodded. "Come through when you're ready."

The men said their farewells and Severus rejoined Harry where Nathan was circling the poor boy examining his wings and hair and body.

Lucius entered a few moments later allowing Severus to go to Dumbledore. The normally calm and collected potions master was nervous to say the least. He had grown fond of the boy, He didn't know rather it was Lily's eyes or rather it had been how much the boy reminded him of himself in his baggy hand me downs and a terrified expression.

All Severus knew was that he didn't want to give Harry up no matter what the old fool said.

"It was a blood bath in there Albus. It's a miracle the boys survived it." Severus finished telling the headmaster close to the same story as he had told the muggle police about entering to find the Dursley's viciously murdered and Harry covered in his uncle's blood.

He also told him the story he had pulled with the police leaving out the information about the Traveler's.

"That was fast thinking on your part Severus my boy. It's good that I sent you or it's hard to tell where he may have ended up." Dumbledore rested his chin on a wrinkled hand. "Now I just have to figure out where to place him, He's at Spinners end now?"

"Yes sir, I have a house elf keeping an eye on him." Severus lied.

"Very good, Perhaps I could talk to Molly about taking him in. Pay her a bit for the trouble of course." Dumbledore muttered more to himself but Severus answered anyway.

"Even if you were to pay her, The Weasley's have more children than they know what to do with anyway and they've all heard his story. He would come to Hogwarts with a bigger head than his father." Snape sneered.

"Perhaps you are right. Do you have a better idea?" Albus challenged.

"Let me keep him. I'll keep the brat in line." Snape answered hoping he didn't sound too eager. He didn't want Dumbledore catching on.

The headmaster debated for a few tense moments, on the one hand Severus was his most trusted confidante. On the other he hadn't wanted Harry learning about magic until he came to school where a closer eye could be kept on him. He didn't have many options to keep him out of the magical world of course other than an orphanage and that hadn't turned out well in the past.

Finally he made his decision. "Very well Severus. He can stay with you, but please keep it quiet. Do you have someone in mind to watch him during the school day?"

"House elves have cared for the children of wizarding families for generations. The brat is no better." Severus snapped.

"Don't be too hard on him Severus, he has been through a lot. I will see you on September first." Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus took this as his dismissal and made his leave robes billowing out behind him as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I changed chapter two. If you read chapter two before 2-10-11 please reread it I've added more to the end of it. I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to update and sadly I don't really have a good excuse. Hopefully people are still taking an interest in my stories and for those of you who read all of my stories tell me in a review or message what you would like me to update next.

I hope you like this chapter. I'm not thrilled with it but it will do for now.

Thanks Everyone.

Draco was almost jumping for joy, of course Malfoy's didn't engage in such activities so he kept his excitement bottled up.

He was going to do his school shopping for Hogwarts today and his godfather Severus was taking him. Draco hadn't seen a lot of the man in the past few years. His father had explained to him that Severus was busy but that meant nothing to a child.

Draco knew his godfather had moved into a new home and was still teaching at Hogwarts but the blond hadn't seen the new home nor had he been able to spend any extended amount of time anywhere with the man.

Of course he had asked what had happened and why he no longer got to spend nights in the summer with his Uncle Sev, but no one answered. Today none of that mattered though he was finally going to the man's house alone, and they were going shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Now behave yourself Draco, You know Severus will not tolerate any misbehavior." Draco's mother Narcissa lectured getting the floo powder from the mantle.

"I wouldn't know anymore I never see him." Draco pouted.

"Draco, I'm sure you will learn today why you haven't seen much of Severus. Please don't be too hard on him." Narcissa sighed handing her son his floo powder.

"I'll try Mother." The blond smiled angelically before stepping into the green flames and calling out "Dogwood Hollow!"

Draco stepped out of the fireplace brushing the ash off of his clothing. When the fire died out behind him he found himself in a dark room. The only light he could see was trying to fight its way through what appeared to be thick curtains in some shade of red.

Draco strained and squinted trying to see through the darkness a shadow caught his attention off to his right and he whipped his head around peering into the darkness trying to make out what had caused the shadow. When he could see nothing he passed it off as over active imagination. He made his way slowly forward with his arms out stretched feeling around for furniture or anything else that might trip him up.

Draco made it around what felt like a couch before he saw another shadow of movement this time to his left. He stopped listening quietly for any noise to alert him to someone else moving around the dark room there was nothing.

The young Malfoy's breath was beginning to hitch a little but he refused to succumb to a fear of the dark that he had conquered as a child and continued forward again. Stopping to feel his way around what appeared to be an end table Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

No longer caring rather he ran into something or not Draco jetted around the table moving as fast as he could through the dark. He finally thought he was in the clear when he could see a small bit of light through a cracked door but before he could move a pair of glowing green eyes appeared right in front of him and his scream was cut short as something large tackled him to the floor.

Stars danced in Draco's eyes as his head hit the hard floor and the blood pumping through his body rushed in his ears. There was a heavy weight on his chest and a cold nose sniffed at the base of his throat.

Tears formed in the corners of Draco's eyes against his will and ran down into his hair. He was going to die right here. His Uncle Sev's crazy beast was going to kill him.

The blond was so caught up in his thoughts of death that he didn't hear the footsteps rush into the room.

There was a sharp rush of fabric as the thick curtains snapped open flooding the room in sunlight. The creature holding Draco down quickly leaped off of him and ran off to a shadowed corner by the fireplace. As it ran off Draco caught sight of a large black cat with strange red and purple wings.

Severus stepped away from the ornate glass doors he had just uncovered and helped Draco up off of the floor.

"Are you okay Draco?" Severus asked checking the back of his godsons head.

"I-I think so…what is that thing?" Draco asked placing his own hand on the back of his head.

Severus didn't answer instead he turned to look at the shadowed corner in which the large cat had disappeared too.

"Onyx, it is impolite to attack guests and my godson is not a snack."

Draco looked at his godfather wondering if the man had gone round the bend. Then while the man continued to lecture the monster in the corner Draco looked around the room finally getting a good look at it in the light.

The walls were of a black wood paneling with expensive tapestries depicting knights and dragons, the marble floor resembling a giant chess board. The fireplace was made up of a polished black stone with a Venetian mirror hanging above the mantle.

The room screamed rich and luxurious even Malfoy Manor couldn't come close to what this room had to offer. Draco looked back to Severus who was still talking to the corner.

"I thought you and Artemis had worked this out. You are scheduled to start school in a few weeks. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Now Draco knew the man had been breathing in too many potions fumes. But to his surprise there was an answer.

"My sunglasses are on the table Father, Could I have them please?"

Severus picked up a pair of red tinted glasses from the redwood side table and held them in his open palm. A pale hand reached out from the shadows and the glasses floated from Severus' hand to the outstretched one.

A moment later Draco's jaw hit the floor when a male who looked to be in his early teens stepped out into the light. He wore only a pair of black cargo shorts and his bare skin looked like an exquisitely crafted porcelain doll. He was a few inches taller than Draco, his muscles were tightly coiled beneath his skin making him look like a predator ready to pounce.

The most intriguing part of the boy's appearance was not his silky shoulder length hair that was a deep crimson tipped in purple but the large feathery wings that matched it protruding from his shoulder blades.

"I apologize I was unaware we were having company, If I had known I would have chosen another room to do Artemis' homework in." The boy was apologizing to Draco but gave Severus a pointed look which the man apparently understood by the rate at which the color drained from his face.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter-Snape. It's nice to meet you." Harry smiled holding his hand out to Draco.

Instead of shaking the other boys hand which would have been the polite thing Draco backed away from him shaking his head. "What are you?" He demanded.

Severus seemed to have recovered because he offered the answer though it wasn't the one Draco was looking for.

"You know of Harry Potter Draco. He is my adopted son."

"That doesn't answer my question." Draco snapped as Harry dropped his hand and withdrew his wings into his shoulders.

"He's terrified of me and jealous of me Father." The boy announced before folding himself into the corner of the couch in a rather feline manner with his legs tucked underneath of him.

"I am not jealous of you!" Draco snapped even though his thoughts had just been saying otherwise. This boy was the reason Severus hadn't been able to spend time with him. Nobody took something away from a Malfoy, this boy was no exception to this.

"It's not my fault you know," Harry sneered. "I've tried to leave I've tried to let Father go home, back to his friends. They always bring me back."

"What do you mean 'home'? Isn't this your new home Uncle Sev? And who are 'they'?" Draco asked. He had been hoping for a simple shopping trip with his godfather and had found himself with more questions than he had known possible.

Harry began examining his fingernails with no intention of answering the questions so again Severus spoke up.

"This is Harry's home. It belongs to the Potter family. It was a better choice to live in than my home was. As for they, Draco you have heard the stories of The Traveler's haven't you?"

Draco glared at him. Of course he had heard of The Traveler's, Who in the magical world hadn't but that didn't answer any questions.

"Yes, Artemis, Aaron and Nathan. Three magical beings brought together by the need to get revenge against the people that wronged them. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's told that they would search the magical world until they find the one being that they could give their gifts to. The one person that could exact their revenge." Severus finished the tale irritating Draco further.

"And?" He snapped.

"They found him." Harry scoffed. "Here I am."

Draco looked from Severus to the boy sitting on the couch in confusion.

"Harry is a hybrid Draco, All three instilled their gifts to him." Severus explained.

"How is that even possible?" Draco demanded.

"It's a mystery but here I am." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Onyx, be nice." Severus reprimanded. "Draco it is imperative you don't say a word about what you know to anyone. Your parents know but no one else can find out about this."

"Don't worry Father he is still too terrified of me to say anything." Harry smirked. "Have fun in town I need to get ready for my lesson with Artemis." With that Harry transformed into a black wolf and trotted out of the room.

"How does he know what I'm feeling?" Draco questioned. Now that Harry was out of the room Draco felt more curious than scared.

"Part of Nathans gifts." Severus smiled. "The wings, reading your emotions. That's the Daemon. The animal forms of course are from Aaron. He doesn't normally attack people he was working on getting in touch with his inner vampire when you arrived. I'm sorry I didn't know he'd be in here when you got here."

"So he could have killed me?" Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, He just would have had a taste." Severus smirked. "Shall we head to Diagon Alley?"

Harry waited until the two of them had gone before going back into the sitting room closing the curtains he went back to what he had been doing before the delicious smelling Draco Malfoy had interrupted. He allowed his vampire senses to take over his canines elongated, his vision became clearer. His hearing became almost painfully clear.

Harry got to his feet and ran the length of the large room and back in less than a second he felt feather light and moved about gracefully. Smiling broadly he nicked his lip on one of the elongated canines.

"Hello Artemis." He greeted turning around to greet his mentor.

"Hello Onyx. You are doing well in your studies. Now when you can stop your heartbeat and start it again at will without dying you will impress me." The vampire chuckled. He had grown fond of the boy over the years of training.

The vampire portion of the boys DNA had been the hardest for him to master because of his fear of it.

"Are we going into town today?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Someone must be thirsty." Artemis teased.

"It's been three days Artemis. I almost attacked father's godson today." Harry projected the images to his mentor.

"Oh my, This wasn't expected." Artemis gasped.

"What is it Artemis?" Harry asked.

"Tell me Onyx, How did you feel when you were about to bite him?" Artemis looked at him carefully.

Harry blushed and that was all Artemis needed to know but Harry explained himself anyway.

"When he came through the fireplace I stalked him and attacked him. He smelled amazing, but then once I had him pinned to the ground and had my mouth at his throat I couldn't do it. Not without his permission. It just felt wrong." Harry shook his head.

"That's how I felt about my Emily." Artemis smiled sadly.

"No, No." Harry shook his head his hair falling into his face. "I am eleven years old. I do not have a mate. Especially not a spoiled brat like him. No."

"Okay, if you say so." Artemis shrugged giving Harry a knowing look. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry grabbed his sunglasses and the two of them dissolved into mist reforming in a deserted alley just outside of a little muggle marketplace that was teaming with people.

Artemis remained in the shadows to observe his protégé as Harry emerged from the alley and approached a small group of college age girls at an outdoor vendor. Harry honed in on a slender blond and approached her clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, I hate to be a bother but I was wondering if you could assist me." Harry smiled innocently. "You aren't being a bother at all." The girl smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"My name is Thomas and tomorrow is my sister's birthday. I want to get her something really special but I'm not sure what to buy. Could you help me?" Harry flashed a blinding smile.

"Well Thomas, My name is Brittany and I would be more than happy to help you pick something out. What did you have in mind?"

"There is a little shop in the next street over that seemed perfect, we can take a short cut through the alley just up there." Harry pointed.

"Okay let's go." Brittany said goodbye to her friends and followed Harry unknowingly up the street and into the alley. Artemis made himself invisible, he observed Harry as he put on his vampire charm making the girl completely pliable to his wishes.

In a matter of moments he had her pushed up against the rough wall of the building making up the alley and her neck was bared beneath his lengthening canines. Harry drank enough of her blood to quench his thirst before licking the wounds closing them. He whispered something in her ear and Brittany wandered back to her friends with a happy smile on her face.

"Excellent job Onyx. You did well." Artemis clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Shall we go get your school shopping done now?"

Harry licked a stray drop of blood from his lip and nodded. He knew now that he could control himself well enough to attend school without endangering anyone.

Harry arrived home that night in time for dinner and in time to see Draco's jaw drop into his plate of spaghetti at the sight of one of The Traveler's in the flesh.

Harry said goodbye to Artemis and sat down at the table as a house elf brought him a bowl of spaghetti.

"I thought Vampires only drank blood." Draco blurted as Harry took a bite. Harry almost sighed in relief when he felt more curiosity coming from him than fear.

"I'm only a quarter vampire and I only need blood a few times a week. I happen to love spaghetti." Harry explained taking a mouthful of garlic bread. "And no garlic doesn't bother me. Neither does spikes nor crosses and sunlight is only mildly uncomfortable aside from being a strain on the eyes." He added.

"So you can read minds too?" Draco asked the fear beginning to resurface.

"I can yes, but no it was the look on your face." Harry assured him. "I would never invade your privacy by reading your mind."

"Harry is a master of Occlumancy and Legilimancy." Severus beamed with pride.

"So why are you starting school late?" Draco asked hoping Harry wouldn't attack him for asking.

"What do you mean? I just turned eleven in July." Harry quirked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"There is no way. You look like you're at least fourteen and no eleven year old is able to perform mind magic." Draco argued.

"I didn't have much choice Malfoy. I have a few secrets I need to keep secret." Harry snapped. "Father may I be excused?"

"I will see you in a while Onyx. I want to hear about today's lesson." Severus dismissed him.

"Why do you call him Onyx?" Draco asked after Harry was gone.

"It is the coven name Artemis gave him. As you know Artemis' coven was wiped out but he was the leader of it and as such he is entitled to form a new coven and give new members a coven name. Only his closest friends and family can call him Onyx though." Severus explained.

"What Vampire abilities does he have?" Draco asked then realizing they hadn't really talked about it.

"I don't really know. He doesn't talk about it a whole lot and I don't force him to. If you're finished we should be getting you home." Severus set his plate to the side officially closing off the conversation.

Draco went home that night with his head reeling. He had so many questions and it looked like there was only one person who could answer them, and that one person shut down and withdrew every time the subject was broached.

Draco vowed one way or another he would learn Harry's secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Here is chapter four, I hope everyone enjoys it. A big thanks to itachisgurl93 for correcting the first three chapters as well as a big thank you to SnowTigerQueen for reading over and correcting this chapter. You guys rock!

September first arrived faster than Severus thought possible with working on lesson plans and trying to talk Harry into traveling to Hogwarts with him instead of taking the train. The hybrid had never gone anywhere alone, particularly where so many people would be gathered in an inescapable place.

Artemis had offered to travel with him invisibly but Harry had forcefully declined. Stating adamantly that this was his first chance to be a normal kid and he wanted to keep it that way.

Finally Severus had shaken his head in defeat and agreed to allow Harry to go to school on the train but only if he allowed the Malfoy's to take him to the station.

The morning of September first found Harry sitting cross legged on his bed reading through his school books for the millionth time long before the sun even came up. Part of the vampire traits they had discovered was Harry not needing as much sleep as most people. A few hours a night seemed to suffice and he spent the rest of his time reading and training.

When the sun finally made its appearance Harry rose to close his curtains and went to take a shower putting on his finest for the day, a pair of tailored black pinstripe pants and an emerald green button up shirt. He clasped his long hair at the nape of his neck with an intricate silver clasp and completed the ensemble with his red tinted sunglasses and a pair of black dragon hide boots.

By the time he made it downstairs to the dining room Severus was sipping his morning coffee reading the paper.

"Somebody is trying to make an impression." Severus teased as the house elf placed Harry's bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of him.

"Young master needs a nutritious breakfast." The elf nodded her head before giving Severus a pointed look.

"Tilly is right Onyx. You should feed before you go." Severus folded the paper and placed it on the table eating his own breakfast.

"I'll be fine Father. Besides there isn't time to find someone." Harry shrugged.

"Onyx you are going to be on a train filled with other students for the majority of the day. Do you really want to risk it?" Severus pushed.

Harry was about to argue again but didn't have the chance because at that time his mouth began to water and his nose went into overdrive. It was like the day Malfoy had come through the fireplace only magnified.

Tilly entered the room again bowing. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are here to collect young master." She announced.

"Show them to the sitting room please Tilly I will join them momentarily." Severus nodded. "Bring your things down for me so I can take them to our rooms at Hogwarts." Severus instructed Harry, before going to greet his friends.

Harry waited a moment to make sure no one would be in the entry hall and ran at vampire speed to his room and collected his trunk and returned leaving it by the door before transforming into his panther form and going to the sitting room.

He prowled in looking over the well-dressed couple sitting talking to Severus while Draco stood looking out the window. Harry again felt drawn to the youngest Malfoy and before he could help himself he approached silently and stuck his nose into Draco's hand purring.

Draco jerked his hand away at first before realizing who it was. When he looked down to see the green eyes gazing imploringly up at him he couldn't help but smile. He had to wonder if Harry was doing this intentionally so Draco wouldn't be afraid of him.

"Hello Harry." Draco smiled scratching him behind the ears feeling almost silly doing so.

The blonde woman who smelled almost as good as Draco rose from the couch and approached them.

"This must be Harry." She smiled. "I'm Draco's mother Narcissa but you may call me Cissy." She held out her hand to the panther, who lifted its paw and placed it in her hand before transforming back into a boy kissing her knuckles in one smooth movement.

"Harry Potter-Snape. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Harry put on his sunglasses before approaching Lucius Malfoy. "And yours as well sir. Mr. Malfoy I assume."

"Please Harry, its Lucius. You are very well mannered The Traveler's and Severus have done well with your teachings." Lucius shook the offered hand flinching only slightly at the cool temperature. Harry couldn't say he blamed the man. Severus had told him stories about their service to the dark lord who had killed Harry's parents and of the vampires who had served as well. Severus had joined the death eaters ranks but Lucius had been under the imperious curse like he had told the courts.

There were many dark families however that believed Lucius had told this story simply to save face and as such the family was in almost constant danger even eleven years later.

"Harry could I have a private word with you before we go?" Lucius then asked.

Harry nodded with a confused look but led the way to another room. He offered Lucius a seat in the library and sat down across from him.

"What did you want to speak to me about Lucius?" Harry asked unable to stand the man's silence.

"Harry, you know my family has a lot of enemies don't you?"

Harry only nodded.

"Many of them have children who attend Hogwarts and will be in the same house as Draco most likely. We do have a few friends whose children have agreed to watch out for Draco. But I was wondering and I know this is a lot to ask, would you keep an eye out for him as well? Protect him for me? He is Narcissa and my only son and heir." Lucius looked hopeful.

Harry contemplated this for a moment. He had to admit to himself then he would have protected Draco without being asked to do so.

"Of course Lucius, I will do all that I can." He smiled.

"I can never thank you enough," Lucius looked at Harry for a moment as if trying to make up his mind about something. "Severus tells me you haven't fed in a few days."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "That is correct sir, I normally only feed about twice a week."

"Well just to be safe since you will be in a small space with a fair many people." Lucius tilted his neck to the side moving his collar out of the way.

"Lucius, No. I couldn't." Harry tried to argue but it wasn't everyday he had someone baring their neck to him willingly.

"Harry, I insist." Lucius smiled seeing the look on the youths face. He knew the temptation was too great for the boy.

Harry moved over to where Lucius was seated almost as if he was in a trance and allowed his canines to extend. Lucius waited patiently and hissed slightly as the sharp fangs sank into his skin.

The feeling was sinful. Lucius felt ashamed at the pleasure he was receiving at being bitten by an eleven year old boy. Harry licked the wound to heal it after he had finished and blushed. He knew what Lucius had been thinking the whole time he fed.

"It would be the same no matter the age or sex of the vampire. You aren't turning into a pervert." Harry chuckled in a rather pleasant mood as he always was after having fresh blood.

Lucius nodded a blush coloring his cheeks. "Could we, um keep this our secret?" He stuttered.

"Of course Lucius." Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"We should get going." Lucius rose from his seat stumbling a little. Harry caught his arm and steadied him.

"It will wear off soon don't worry." He chuckled.

Thankfully Lucius was almost back to normal when they arrived back in the sitting room and the wounds on his neck were gone. Severus however knew the signs of a fresh feeding for Harry however and grabbed him by the arm yanking him over to the corner away from the Malfoy's as they prepared to depart.

"I asked you if you needed to feed." He hissed. "You said no, and then attacked my oldest friend? What is up with you?"

"I didn't attack him Father. He volunteered." Harry replied bouncing on his heels.

Severus was shocked to say the least but Harry gave him no room for further conversation. He had already strode back over to the Malfoy's.

"So how will we be traveling? Floo? Apparition or Vampire evaporating?" He chirped.

All three Malfoy's seemed excited to try traveling like a vampire and it was decided. Harry said his goodbyes to Severus and placed a hand on the elder Malfoy's shoulder and they latched on to Draco. The group turned into a dark foggy mist and vanished reforming on the platform with the Hogwarts express gleaming in front of them.

"Don't worry no one will see you until you start to walk away and then they will believe you've been there all along." Harry assured them before letting go. "It was good to meet you and I hope to see you both again soon." Harry nodded to the Malfoy's before wandering off to the train leaving them in privacy to say goodbye.

They had arrived early enough for Harry to find a compartment to himself. He left the door open and took the seat by the window gazing out at the families hugging one another, saying farewell until Christmas.

Harry felt lucky to have his Father but he would never have would these children had and he knew most of them took it for granted. The luxury of just being normal was something Harry would give anything to have.

Harry sat alone until the train started moving when two redheaded twins approached his open compartment door.

"Hello,"

"Could we join you?"

Harry looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. They smelled delicious and Harry was glad he had fed before coming.

"Come on in." Harry smiled.

"I'm Fred and this is George." one said.

"No you're George and I'm Fred." Said the other.

"Just call us Gred and Forge." The both said together.

Harry liked them already but he had to know if he could trust them. Normally the hybrid hated invading peoples thoughts but in this case he felt it was necessary.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter-Snape." he held out his hand which the boys took turns shaking. Then he delved into their thoughts. Surprisingly they were communicating with one another through telepathy.

'He_ seems really nice do we have to tell him?' _Fred asked.

'We_ can't not tell him_.' George replied.

'If_ we tell him he'll probably hate us too by association.' _Fred argued.

'_If we don't tell him and he finds out later he will hate us anyway.' _George pointed out.

'_Fine tell him then. Damn and he is cute too.'_ Fred sighed.

"We have to warn you about something. This may sound strange, I know we have never met before but our brother Ron is your age and he was approached before starting school by someone most magical people trust." George began.

"This person bribed our brother to get close to you and become your friend. That way Ron can report back to said person about you." Fred apparently overcame his aversion and added.

"This said person wouldn't happen to be in charge of the school would he?" Harry asked calmly.

"So you already know to be weary of him then?" Fred asked glaring at George.

"I do, but thank you for the warning." Harry smiled and leaned back in his seat comfortably.

"Well, we will be going then." George cleared his throat.

"You are welcome to stay." Harry offered earning a shocked look from the two.

"We just told you our family is supposed to monitor and report your behavior and you still want us here?" George questioned.

"You came to warn me, you seem just as against the old coot as me. I'm certainly not going to hold your families choices against you." Harry shrugged as if it was a conversation about weather.

George took this moment to grin smugly at his twin.

A familiar scent filtered into Harry's nose distracting him from whatever the red heads had to say next but it was masked by something pungent making Harry's stomach lurch.

Within moments Draco appeared in the open doorway, he was flanked by two troll like boys.

"Is there room for one more?" The blond asked quietly.

"One more, yes." Harry replied pointedly wrinkling his nose.

Draco took the hint and looked to his body guards. "You two can go."

"But your Father told us." One tried to argue before being cut off.

"I don't think Severus' son our either one of his friends is going to hurt me. Besides Harry has the same orders as you do!" Draco snapped.

"Why would we want to hurt you?" Fred asked confused. Draco waited until the other two had gone before answering.

"There are several rather unsavory families who believe my Father betrayed Voldemort by lying and saying it was the imperious. Those families would have no problems with using their children to take revenge through me." He explained sinking into the seat next to Harry.

"How did you know Lucius asked me to watch out for you?" Harry asked unable to help the smile that formed on his face. Draco had sat next to him and no longer had fear rolling off of him.

"Because you are who you are." Is all Draco said with a look that clearly said 'Duh,'

"Anyway, we are Gred and Forge." Fred butted in unsure of what was going on between the younger two.

"Weasleys am I right? Draco Malfoy." The blond seemed skeptical about the twins.

'Don't_ worry, you can trust them.'_ Draco heard Harry's voice in his head while feelings of comfort rushed into him.

Draco looked over to the boy but he hadn't moved he was leaning forward in his seat talking to the twins about Quidditch.

"Fred, George. There you are I've been looking all over for you." Everyone looked up to see yet another red head standing in the doorway to the compartment.

"Really? Whatever for Ronniekins?" George replied dryly.

"Who is your new friend?" Ron ignored the question and nodded to Harry.

"This is Draco and Harry." Fred replied.

"Why are you guys sitting with a Malfoy? There are open compartments you know." Ron turned up his nose at Draco. "Don't worry though Harry before long all of us will be in Gryffindor while that slime ball will be with the snakes where he belongs."

"So you've met Draco I take it?" Harry got to his feet.

"No," Ron scoffed. "He's a Malfoy. Why would I associate with a Malfoy?"

"Well, you seem to think you know him. I was just wondering what gave you the grounds to make those claims about him." Harry felt his teeth lengthening and had to fight to control himself.

"Harry mate, his parents served you- know- who. They killed your parents." Ron didn't seem able to comprehend what Harry was saying.

"I am not your mate. Nor do I ever want to be. Kindly show yourself out." Harry seethed.

"What did you do to him Malfoy?" Ron demanded. "Learn a few tricks from your death eater father did you?"

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. His arm shot out his fist gripping Ron's throat. "Get out." The hybrids voice was low and dangerous. "And stay away from Draco and me or I will make you regret it."

Ron grasped his throat gagging as soon as he was released and the smell of fear tainted the air amongst the fouler scent that seemed to be coming from the boy's pants.

"Ronniekins dear, I believe you have soiled yourself." Fred pointed out like it was an everyday occurrence.

Ron turned as red as his hair in the face and rushed from the room knocking into a girl with bushy brown hair knocking her to the ground.

"Out of my way you." He snapped rushing off.

Harry stepped into the corridor smelling the air. This girl was not a pure blood but he wasn't sure what she was.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked offering her a hand and helping her up.

"I believe so, how extremely rude." She brushed herself off. "Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Harry Potter-Snape, my companions are Fred and George Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Would you care to join us?"

The girl smiled brightly and Harry could sense the relief she felt. Again he disgusted himself by delving into her thoughts.

'_Well this is different. I'm so glad mum and dad let me come. I'm not used to people being so nice to me. Maybe the magical world will be different.'_

Harry was shocked that the girl was muggle born; she definitely didn't smell like a muggle. But he

had decided long before coming to school that hybrid or not if he was going to take down the two greatest wizards of their time he needed all the help he could get. No matter what form it came in and it seemed like this girl needed friends as badly as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Two more students joined the group before the train arrived at the station, As a boy named Blaise Zambini and a girl who looked like she had slammed face first into a brick wall joined them. Harry didn't particularly care for the girl's scent to begin with, it just smelled tainted. But when she sat down next to Draco and began trying to cuddle up with him it was all Harry could do to remain seated and not rip her throat out.

"So Harry, What was it like growing up with Snape? Draco told us all about you." Blaise asked and Harry shot Draco a look that could kill thinking the boy had spilled the beans.

"Sorry Harry I told them about your relatives being murdered. It wasn't my place." Draco spoke up before the hybrid decided to invoke a 'if I tell you I have to kill you.' rule.

"Yeah, it's probably lucky the curse dropped off otherwise Father would have been killed too." Harry tried to joke. "First my parent's and Voldemort then My aunt and uncle."

Hermione looked up in interest. "You're that Harry?" She exclaimed. "You don't look anything like I thought you would."

"I get that a lot." Harry chuckled.

When they got close to the station the girls left to go change into their school robes and the boys changed in the compartment. Fred and George both looked slightly uncomfortable about changing with the other three.

"What's wrong? You guys don't have like some weird tentacles or anything do you?" Harry teased.

Both shook their heads and began to change.

Harry immediately saw the problem. The twin's robes were rather worn and out of place next to Draco, Blaise and Harry's new tailored robes. Harry grinned wickedly with an idea he quickly sent a mental message to Draco.

The blond nodded and smiled and pulled an extra robe out of his trunk while Harry pulled one out of his back pack. Harry did quick work resizing the uniforms and charming the twins Gryffindor colors onto them.

"Here, try these on for size." Harry handed the robes over.

Both looked like fish out of water. "Thanks Harry."

"You really don't have to."

"This is amazing."

"Ron is going to shit himself.. Again." They both traded off with words of thanks.

"Hey, don't mention it, oh and call me Onyx." The hybrid grinned.

He didn't notice the crest fallen look on Draco's face but he felt the mood change and looked at him questioningly.

"I'll see you guys later." Draco quickly announced leaving the compartment with Blaise on his tail.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked coming back in. "What was Draco so upset about? He nearly ran me over too."

"Dunno." Fred and George said at the same time shrugging still admiring the robes.

When the train pulled into the station Harry exited with Hermione and both headed for the loud voice calling for the first years. By the lake there was a giant of a man that Harry figured must be the grounds keeper Hagrid. Severus had told him about the man.

Hermione and Harry stepped into a boat with a nervous looking boy and his toad. He didn't smell particularly tasty but Harry wasn't appalled by him either.

"H,H,Hi, I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." The boy held out a slightly shaking hand.

"Harry Potter-Snape. You aren't fooling me Neville Longbottom." Harry shook his hand with a sly smile. Neville's face faltered for just a moment revealing a pure blood scowl before the nervous first year was back.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied.

"Don't worry. You can trust me. You can trust both of us." Harry smiled again this time allowing his canines to lengthen just enough for Neville to see them glisten in the moonlight before closing his mouth again.

Neville nodded in understanding. "It's just easier to play innocent and naive you know." He said dropping his act.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl finally overcame her confusion and introduced herself.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance." Neville took her hand kissing her knuckles.

Harry laughed. "It's always nice to meet another pint sized Casanova like myself." He explained when the other two looked at him strangely. That was what Aaron always called him when they went on outings. Harry would transform into one of his smaller cuter forms and chase pretty women all over the place.

They arrived at the castle and were greeted by Professor McGonagall who gave them all the speech about houses and points before telling them to wait there so they could be sorted. Harry was hoping it wouldn't take very long because the room they were in while not small was filled with nervous excited kids with their blood flowing at increased rates and he was beginning to get antsy.

Finally McGonagall came back to take them into the great hall for the sorting. Harry stood in line with everyone else listening to names be called.

Neville to everyone's surprise accept Harry's was sent to Slytherin. Hermione took her place at the Ravenclaw table.

When Harry's name was called the hall erupted with whispers. 'The' Harry Potter had finally come to Hogwarts.

"Hmm, Very difficult indeed. I in all of my years have never come across someone so complex. You have the traits to do well in any of the houses. Let me ask, where would you like to go Mr. Snape?" The hat asked.

"I don't care. Any of them are fine." Harry replied.

"Well that doesn't help at all, child of the Travelers." The hat snapped. "Very well, Have it your way."

"THIS CHILD CAN NOT BE SORTED." The hat announced. The hall went deadly quiet. Harry didn't know what to think. But the hat wasn't done. "He has too many qualities of all houses to be placed in one. He will be a child of Hogwarts; He has the freedom to choose which house his points go to, which one he wants to sit with at meal times and which he wishes to sleep in at night on any given day. My decision rests HOGWARTS."

Harry took off the hat and got to his feet. Judging by everyone's reactions this wasn't something that happened very often.

The Headmaster was a strange purple color looking like he's choked on something and Severus looked amused.

Harry contemplated for a moment before going to sit with Neville at the Slytherin table. Draco of course had been sorted into Slytherin as well and moved down the table to sit with them.

"Can't do anything normal can you?" He joked.

"Apparently not." Harry smiled at the blond who was getting more and more comfortable around him.

"So where are you choosing to sleep?" Neville questioned.

"In my Father's family quarters." Harry responded. "No offense to any of you but you really don't want to share a room with me."

After dinner Harry met Snape at the faculty table and was immediately assaulted by the old fool.

"Harry my boy. I know the hat has given you your freedom of choice but I would like to recommend you spend your time with Gryffindor house."

"No offense sir but I've already made several friends in other houses and I know of no one I would care to associate in my class in Gryffindor." Harry replied as politely as he could manage.

"Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. I know the Weasley family personally and Ron would make a wonderful friend." Dumbledore argued with that infuriating stupid twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you sir, I've already made the acquaintance of Ronald Weasley, I find him dull and dimwitted at best. The twins however I agree with you are fantastic. Father I'm tired could we go to bed?" He quickly turned to ask effectively shutting the headmaster up.

Severus looked at the boy with an amused smirk before turning to the headmaster. "You'll excuse us Albus. I apologize he gets cranky when he's tired."

Dumbledore nodded his head to excuse them scowling at the young Snape's back on his way out.

"I'm not even going to start on your behavior with the headmaster." Severus sighed back in their rooms.

"How was the train ride? Did you find anyone trustworthy enough to share your secret with?"

"I believe so, what do you know about the Weasley twins?" Harry asked making some hot chocolate in the little kitchenette before joining his father in the sitting area.

"They are trouble makers. But their hearts seem to be in the right places, didn't you check them out?" Severus eyed his son skeptically.

"Of course I did. I'm not daft. I was just asking your thoughts." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyone other than the ginger twins?" Severus asked teasingly.

"A muggle born girl or at least she says she's muggle born. Her name is Hermione Granger. She's a first year."

"The name sounds familiar. I'll look into it." Severus nodded in thought.

"Oh and Neville Longbottom, though he doesn't smell very appetizing."

Snape laughed. "You know, you are supposed to make friends for more than just food."

Harry ignored the jab and continued.

"I don't like Crabbe or Goyle. They stink. And Pansy just smells tainted somehow. Blaise is okay but I don't trust him." Harry ticked off the rest of the people he had met on his slender fingers.

"So this Granger girl, The Weasley twins and Longbottom you feel you can trust?" Severus asked.

"I think so. I would like to monitor them over the next week and decide. This isn't something that has room for error."

Over the next week Harry did just that he monitored those he had felt he could trust but nerves made him postpone telling anyone. When he needed to feed he would just use his charm to lure an unsuspecting student into an empty classroom. The girls were rather enamored with him and would follow anywhere the hybrid asked.

The weeks flew by with Harry making top marks in all of his classes it seemed that Draco, Hermione and he were always neck in neck for top of the class. When Halloween rolled around Harry was in a less than pleasant mood. He had found out only the night before that the only thing Hogwarts did for the magical holiday was hold a feast with decorations. As he sat at the Ravenclaw table that morning he and Hermione debated about it.

"Well not everyone celebrates the holiday like wizards do Harry, How would the Muggle born students feel if they were forced into a ritual they know nothing about?" Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione, No offense but that way of thinking is why the old ways are dying. We have celebrated our way for thousands of years. Muggle borns and their customs, and lack of knowledge about ours is killing our culture." Harry countered.

It went back and forth that way for a while neither of them losing their temper both willing to see the others point of view. Ron who had been at the head table speaking with the headmaster came by stopping upon hearing part of the conversation.

"Don't even waste your breath trying to reason with her. She's a stubborn know it all. She thinks she knows everything and you can't prove her wrong." He sneered pushing her as she tried to take a drink and spilled it down the front of her white shirt.

Hermione jumped up with tears in her eyes and kneed Ron in between the legs. The red head hunched over in agony while the bushy haired Ravenclaw rushed out of the room.

Harry knew the girl was upset but there was no way he could be late for his Father's class so he vowed to catch up with her at lunch. The problem was, she didn't come to lunch.

By the time dinner rolled around and Harry still hadn't seen his friend he became concerned and went to ask one of her housemates.

"She's been in the library all day sulking." Was the answer he got.

Harry was just about to run out of the dining hall to check on her when his least favorite teacher bust in through the doors. There was something off about the man but no one would listen to him and do anything about it. Harry had been watching him over the past two months and still couldn't put his finger on it but he just knew there was something wrong with the man.

"There is a troll loose in the dungeons!" The man yelled before fainting.

Harry snorted in disgust Professor Quirrell was faking. His blood was still flowing at a normal rate and it hadn't changed. This man wasn't frightened nor had he fainted.

None the less the teachers and prefects began herding the students back to their rooms. Snape placed a hand on Harry's arm to get his attention.

"Father there is something off here I am telling you. He is up to something." Harry communicated into his Father's head.

Snape simply nodded and rushed off leaving Harry to find his way to where he should be. Harry of course didn't go back to his room rather he rushed off to the library to warn Hermione.

Apparently the troll had the same idea as he smashed the library doors in Harry turned to black mist reforming in the library behind a bookshelf in time to hear Hermione scream as the troll picked her up and knocked her in the head hard enough to knock her unconscious it was getting ready to carry her out of the library when Harry quickly transformed into his wolf form and lunged at the trolls legs. The troll roared as it hit the ground losing its grip on Hermione she tumbled from his grasp out onto the floor.

With the troll on the floor and Hermione free Harry turned back and waved his hand over the troll.

"Sleep." He commanded and the troll began to snore.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione had woken when she tumbled onto the floor and had seen it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry smacked his head off of a bookshelf in frustration barely even feeling it before sighing. He'd planned on telling his new friends of his 'condition.' but this wasn't exactly how he wanted them to find out. He heard the teachers running down the hall and knew he had to gain Hermione's allegiance quickly. He moved swiftly over to her holding out a hand cautiously to help her up.

Hermione stared at him nervously then gently took his hand and stood up. "How did you do that? no eleven year old can do that..what are you?" she asked accusingly.

"I will gladly tell you everything about me if you will promise me not to tell a soul." Harry murmured softly as the teachers got closer. "For now I need you to go along with what I say." He bit his lip. "Trust me please?" he pleaded.

Hermione stared at him then nodded and watched him. "Alright, but I want answers." she warned as she started to dust off her skirt and stared warily at the troll.

"He won't be waking up anytime soon." Harry promised with a soft smile as Severus and Minerva burst through the door with Dumbledore close behind. "What happened Harry?" Severus demanded. "I didn't see Hermione at dinner." Harry replied softly. "I came looking for her and the troll had her so I attacked him." He whispered innocently for the benefit of the other teachers.

Hermione nervously hid behind Harry, playing the terrified first year that she had been when the troll entered. "Please professors take us away from that thing." she begged quietly.

Minerva held out her hand to Hermione with a worried glance while Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously a moment before going to take care of getting rid of the troll. Severus shook his head. "I'll take them." He told Minerva. "I'd like to ask them both a few questions." Minerva nodded letting Hermione go. Harry followed his father out with a sheepish grin looking at the floor.

Hermione nervously moved from her favorite teacher's hold then slowly followed the potions professor till they were out of ear shot of Dumbledore then glared at Harry. "I want answers." she said firmly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Was it a mistake letting you come to school Onyx?" He asked.  
"No." Harry replied almost angrily. "I'll be down in a little while." He shook his head splitting off from his Father nodding for Hermione to come with him. "Come on. I'll answer all of your questions."

Hermione nodded her head to her professor then followed Harry with her arms crossed. "First off how in the world did you get that troll down so fast?" she asked curiously.

"I used a compulsion trick on him." Harry replied honestly leading her to the room of requirement asking for a private place to talk before entering a copy of his study at the manor.

Hermione stared surprised when the door appeared then walked in and looked back at Harry curiously. "Are you really only eleven?" she asked and crossed her arms. "You look to old to be eleven."

"I really am eleven, I turned eleven in July." Harry nodded sitting down offering the girl a cup of tea from the tray that appeared on the table as a fire roared to life in the fireplace.

Hermione sat down next to him and smiled as she took the tea. "So what are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a mixture of things." Harry replied honestly with a sigh. "You're a smart girl, read everything you could get your hands on about this world I'm sure?" he asked entering the conversation he was about to have gently not wanting to scare Hermione off before he could plead his case.

Hermione nodded and moved her legs up under her rump. "Even down to the legends. My favorite are the travelers." she said honestly.

"Good that makes my explanation easier." Harry sighed in relief. "Then you know they swore to find a champion to avenge the wrongs done to them right?"

Hermione nodded and frowned. "Yeah but i thought that was years and years ago. Aren't they dead?" she asked curiously.

"Daemons and vampires are immortal, Shape shifters live for thousands of years, I assure you all three are very much alive." Harry laughed smiling at Hermione allowing her to see a glimpse of his fangs.

Hermione stared at him curiously then moved closer and openly stared at his fangs. "So if your the product of those three, does that mean you need blood like a vampire?" she asked curiously.

"Only two or three times a week right now," Harry explained opening his mouth so that she could see the elongated canines better.

Hermione grinned and gently poked one with her hand. "Who do you feed on?" she asked curiously.

"Before coming here Artemis would take me out to feed on randoms." Harry admitted. "But now that I'm here I've been having trouble with that. I need to find willing donors to help me out." He sipped his tea picking up a biscuit.

Hermione hummed and sipped her tea then stared curiously at him. "What effects does your venom have on a person?" she asked curiously, wanting to know any side effects before she offered to donate.

"Euphoria,"Harry blushed looking like a porcelain doll. "Giddiness, light headed, other things kids out age really shouldn't feel." He murmured the last part.

Hermione stared at him curiously. "Well I can be mature enough that I don't need to worry about that. Want a donor?" she asked playfully.

"If you think you can handle it." Harry replied flipping the hair out of his face with a lopsided grin.

Hermione shrugged and smiled happily. "I think I can handle it." she said honestly.

"Does this mean you will keep my secret for me?" Harry asked biting his lip nicking it again causing it to bleed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand and cast the only healing spell she knew on his lip. "Of course. Your my friend Harry." she said simply.

"Call me Onyx." Harry laughed pulling her into a hug, it was a rare show of affection for the boy he didn't usually care to make physical contact.

Hermione nodded and hugged him back happily then pulled away and stared at him curiously. "Why do you have the body of a fifteen year old?" she asked curiously.

"I have the blood of three creatures coursing through me." Harry shrugged leaning back. "My magic changed my body to be able to hold all the power and abilities, otherwise it would have killed me." He explained. "Of course the rigorous exercise regiments the travelers put me through have something to do with it too." he smirked.

Hermione giggled and stared at him curiously. "Are you interested sexually in people, with what your venom does?" she asked curiously.

Harry stared at her like a fish out of water for a moment surprised she'd asked such a question before answering. "Very much so, It's in my nature but I know that even though my body says I'm ready for it Mentally I'm not ready."

Hermione stared curiously. "So mentally your actually eleven but physically how old are you?" she asked and leaned into the couch.

"Physically I have the body of a seventeen or eighteen year old." Harry chuckled stretching out on the couch curving his legs so he wasn't touching Hermione. "So the age in which hormones are the worst."

Hermione giggled and stared at him curiously. "So if your body is eighteen and your mind is eleven when will you mentally mature to the age your body is?" she asked curiously.

"Probably sometime within the next three to four years." Harry thought about it a moment. "So still long before anyone else my age mentally matures."

Hermione nodded and leaned back with a smile. "Well that's different." she said honestly. "What gifts did you get from the travelers?" she asked curiously.

"I have multiple animagus forms, I can manipulate peoples feelings, read minds and aura's, blood lust, superhuman speed and strength and wings are among the many." Harry listed off the abilities he used the most. "So you're really okay with all of this?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "To be honest its a little weird to hear but it explains how you look and you did save me from the troll. I think I can accept you." she teased.

"I promise I will never hurt you." Harry sat up looking at Hermione with the most honest look he could manage in his eyes. "And I never use my powers against anyone."

Hermione smiled and gently hugged him again. "I already trust you Onyx. You saved my life, by wizarding accounts i owe you a life debt." she said honestly.

"By offering to be a donor you have already repaid that debt." Onyx chuckled hugging her back gently he didn't always know his own strength. "It's getting late, let me walk you back to you common room."

Hermione nodded and put her tea down then stretched out and nodded sleepily. "I'd like that." she said quietly.

"Come on love," Onyx chuckled standing up and stretching his bones popping with a content sigh. He held out his hand to help her up.

Hermione smiled and used his hand to stand up then smiled and yawned with a slight blush. "It's been an exciting day." she said happily.

Onyx smiled keeping her hand as he lead the way out of the room of requirement, "It has indeed" He chuckled walking her to her tower. "But any day with me is bound to be entertaining."

Hermione grinned fully. "I love adventure." she said honestly as she followed him.

Onyx left Hermione at her painting leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for everything fairy-dust," He smiled at her not sure where the nickname came from. It just seemed to fit to him.

Hermione blushed dark red and smiled shyly. "Thank you Onyx, for saving my life. I swear I'll keep your secret." she promised.

"I do plan to tell the others, Just not yet." Onyx smiled letting go of her hand heading down the hall deciding to go visit the Slytherin's for a bit before going to bed.

Hermione nodded and headed into her dorm then grabbed a book on the travelers and headed up to her dorm to read before she fell asleep.

Onyx entered the Slytherin common room walking over to plop down on the couch putting his legs in Draco's lap with a grin. "Ello," he greeted with a lopsided grin.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled at Onyx. "Hi." he said simply.

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me." Onyx teased good natured making himself comfortable.

Draco smiled softly and leaned back popping his back. "A little. Did you hear a troll got into the library. Awful creatures, trolls." he said simply.

"Yeah did you hear how they got rid of it?" Onyx asked with a proud grin.

Draco shook his head then frowned and stared over at Onyx. "What did you do?" he asked accusingly

"How do you know I did anything?" Onyx asked pretending to be offended by the question.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You have an I did something you don't know about you air about you." he said smugly.

"Aw you know me so well." Onyx chuckled pushing the memory of what he had done into Draco's thoughts with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled of Onyx's boots, starting to gently rub his feet. "Well, looks like you've been busy. So Granger knows?" he asked.

"Yes, But she promised to keep my secret." Onyx replied with a soft sigh leaning his head back on the arm of the couch.

Draco smiled and kept gently rubbing one of Onyx's feet. "So you think you can trust her?" he asked worried. "How has she proven herself?"

"I can smell it on her." Onyx replied softly closing his eyes. "It's part of the Daemon trait." He explained "The same as I can tell that you still aren't entirely sure rather you should trust me or not, but you want to."

Draco nodded and looked down as he moved to the other foot and kept gently rubbing. "Everything inside me is telling me to trust you but you still scared me." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry for that." Onyx murmured opening his eyes to look at the blond. "I was opening myself fully to my vampire side and it's dangerous when I do that. I lose all humanity and let the vampire fully take over." He explained. "Which I wouldn't have done if I'd known you were coming."

Draco stared curiously as he stopped rubbing a minute. "Then why didn't you bite me?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I just couldn't." Onyx shrugged. "Not without permission it didn't feel right." he started to pull away feeling Draco's emotions change but they were too unstable to get a good reading on them.

Draco nodded and sat down, frowning at the implications of what that could mean and not understanding them at the same time then quickly filed them away to think about later and started to rub again. "I'm kind of jealous. All the slytherin girls and boys are talking about you." he said honestly.

"So?" Onyx cocked his head to the side relaxing his legs out again. "Are they saying bad things?"

Draco shook his head and smiled softly. "No, just talking about how cool you are and how you can't be eleven, some are spreading a rumor that you've been held back a few years." he admitted.

"People will talk" Onyx shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm so advanced. You know the truth so it doesn't matter." he smiled innocently

Draco nodded and smiled. "I'm tempted to defend your honor and tell them what a big shot you are." he teased playfully.

"Tell them whatever you want as long as you can keep my secret while you're giving them hell." Onyx laughed grinning broadly enough for his fangs to glint in the firelight.

Draco stared at his fangs then bit his lip and looked down. "I want to offer myself as food but at the same time I don't think I can handle it." he said quietly.

"That's okay Dragon," Onyx shrugged. "I would love to feed on you but I'll never force it." he promised. "If you decide you want to try to then we'll work it out from there."

Draco nodded but smiled at the nickname then turned to Onyx. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?" he asked curiously.

Onyx had to take a few deep breaths and think of his father in a tutu to calm his body a little before he could answer. "With you? Like in your bed? You trust me enough for that?" he asked rather quickly.

Draco nodded and smiled with a simple shrug. "Sure. I mean you already said you wont eat me so why not stay the night in my bed. The hat said you could sleep in any house you want." he pointed out.

"Okay," Onyx grinned. "I need to let Papa know though." He moved his legs standing up, "I'll be right back though okay?" He promised

Draco nodded and stretched out. "Want me to wait for you here or in my dorm?" he asked curiously.

"Wherever you decide you would like to be." Onyx grinned heading toward the door, "Oh and Dragon? Call me Onyx." he smirked changing into a black wolf with a purple tint to his fur running out the door.

Draco grinned fully and headed up to his dorm, quickly changing into his silver best silk pajamas then slid onto his bed and left his curtains open, waiting for Onyx to come back.

Onyx ran down to his family quarters with Severus and changed back. "Papa I'm staying in the Slytherin dorms tonight with Dragon." He announced to a surprised Severus.

"With him?" Severus questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm eleven dad." Onyx blushed. "I won't do anything." He promised.

Severus nodded with a shrug. "Just remember my godson is not a snack." He warned. Onyx rolled his eyes changing to his panther form trotting back up to Draco's room jumping into his bed purring and rubbing his head against the blonds chest.

Draco grinned and gently started to pet behind his ears. "Your beautiful as a panther." he said honestly.

"Just as a panther?" Onyx questioned mentally still purring laying his head in Draco's lap.

Draco laughed and kept gently petting his head. "Well as a boy too but boy's aren't supposed to look at other boys like that." he said simply then sat on his bed and patted the place next to him.

"Why not?" Onyx questioned still in Draco's head. "I do, I find you to be very attractive." He hid his face under a pillow.

Draco stared surprised then blushed bright red. "My dad said it's not normal for men to like other men. You really think I'm attractive?" he asked shyly and curled close to the panther Harry.

The Panther unearthed his head from under the pillow locking his still emerald eyes with Draco's. "Artemis says there is nothing wrong with who you are attracted to as long as they are good on the inside. And yes I do think you are attractive, very much so and you smell delectable.'' he purred

Draco blushed then leaned over and pecked the Panther's head softly. "Thank you Onyx." he said shyly then blushed and hid his face in his pillow.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Onyx replied his voice velvety as he changed back to human form resting on his side with his head on the pillow. His eyes still had a cat like pupil.

Draco smiled shyly as he peeked over then bit his lip and moved closer to Onyx, cuddling into his chest shyly. "Yes I do. You treat me nice." he said quietly. "I like it."

"I would do anything for you Dragon." Onyx smiled putting his arm hesitantly around Draco's shoulder. He wasn't sure where the words came from but he meant them fully.

Draco blushed darkly and leaned his head into Onyx's chest listening for a heart beat. "I find myself trusting you more and more." he said quietly, not understanding.

"I would never hurt you Draco, I can't." Onyx breathed softly. "And yes I do have a heartbeat." He chuckled. "Are we ready for bed?"

Draco nodded and yawned sleepily then kissed Onyx's chest with out thinking about it, just over his heart. "I like your heart beat." he said simply.

"Let me get undressed." Onyx smiled softly. "I sleep in my boxers, I hope that's okay." He blushed in a child like innocence.

Draco giggled and nodded his head. "You could barrow a pair of my pajama bottoms if you wanted." he offered.

"I prefer my boxers, if it doesn't bother you that is." Onyx replied biting his lip before getting up and taking his shirt off tightly coiled muscles as far as the eye could see.

Draco stared at him wide eyed, then sat up and leaned over on his knees, gently touching his chest. "These are real?" he asked surprised

"Well they certainly aren't fake." Onyx laughed taking off his jeans as well. "Can I come back to bed now?" He questioned adjusting his purple silk boxers.

Draco nodded and slid to the side motioning for Onyx to slide in under the covers next to him.

Onyx climbed in sliding beneath the covers just happy to be there. "I don't sleep much though." He warned laying on his back lifting his arm for Draco to cuddle up next to him again.

Draco curled up against him then slid his head onto Onyx's chest with a smile. "It's alright. If I start to bug you in my sleep just push me away." he said shyly.

"Goodnight Dragon." Onyx let out a content sigh wrapping an arm around the blond protectively.

Draco cuddled close, one leg swinging over Onyx's. "Night Onyx." he whispered then fell into a sleep filled with dreams of a fairy tale prince that looked like Onyx rescuing him and kissing him to break a curse.

Onyx chuckled seeing glimpses of Draco's dream, He wasn't doing it on purpose. Draco was projecting. Eventually he nodded off as well curling his body around Draco's keeping him close dreaming in black and white as was typical for him.

Draco woke early the next morning and blushed darkly as his dreams went into his memories. He slowly untangled himself from Onyx and went to the bathroom to relieve himself then shower and dress for the day.

Onyx woke up finding himself alone and not particularly happy about it. But it was the first time he'd slept through an entire night. He rolled out of bed landing on all fours in panther form heading back to his room to dress in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He loved Saturday's and getting to wear anything he wanted. He still felt grumpy as he headed to breakfast he spotted Hermione at the Ravenclaw table and chose to go sit with her.

Hermione smiled when she saw Onyx then raised an eyebrow at him. "Rough night?" she asked curiously then slid a hand through her overly frizzy hair annoyed with it.

"No, Morning." Onyx muttered making sure no one was looking before running a hand over her hair making it fall in wavy curls instead of the frizz before stabbing his eggs like they'd personally offended him.

Hermione stared at him surprised then slid a hand into one of the smooth curls. "Oh Onyx thank you!" she whispered and hugged him excitedly then rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come out into the corridor with me, maybe a feeding will help?" she offered.

"It has been a few days." Onyx admitted with a huff. "But not the corridor, room of requirement after breakfast."

Hermione nodded with a happy smile and finished her bacon and egg sandwich then started to drink all of her orange juice. "Should I ask the professor for a blood replenishing potion?" she asked curiously.

"I have some in case you need one but I don't usually take that much." Onyx shook his head jabbing at his eggs again more playing with them than anything before finally taking a bite of bacon.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a bagel then offered it to Onyx. "You should eat something more substantial then bacon." she said softly.

"Hey, Don't diss the bacon." Onyx smirked taking the bagel piling bacon on top of it. "Respect the bacon." He took a big bite of it with a happy hum.

Hermione laughed then took another drink of her orange juice. "Your a dork." she teased then hugged him with a side hug gently.

"Yes, but I am a loveable dork." Onyx chuckled watching the Slytherin table waiting for Draco to come in.

Draco walked in then smiled softly and waved slightly at Onyx before he sat at his own table and started in on the scrambled eggs.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "all that grease you'll break out.' she muttered.

"No," Onyx shook his head. "I went through that particular nastiness when I was nine" He gave her a shit eating grin while winking at Draco across the room.

Draco blushed slightly and kept happily eating, with all the grace and poise of a Malfoy of course.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But grease makes you break out worse." she insisted.

Onyx rolled his eyes back, "You aren't getting it." He turned to look at Hermione moving his face closer to hers. "I eat bacon and cheeseburgers and french fries every chance I get." He took her hand moving it over his stoney smooth complexion. "I don't break out."

Hermione stared at him then pouted and gently nudged him. "You lucky butt. I break out from eating just one bite of french fries and I'm eleven." she whined.

"I didn't say my abilities were all bad." Onyx laughed before finishing his bacon bagel ensemble still keeping an eye on Draco frowning when he saw Pansy enter sitting next the the blonde.

"Morning Dray Dray." She greeted in a whiny high pitched voice.

Draco frowned and winced slightly at her voice. "Miss Parkinson I've told you a hundred times, my name is Draco. Dray-co." he sounded out to her annoyed.

"Oh I'm just teasing Draco." Pansy chuckled filling her plate and inching closer to the blond. "Did your Father tell you?" She asked unable to keep herself from giggling.

Draco frowned and moved away from her. "Tell me what?" he asked softly and finished his breakfast.

"Well, I'm not supposed to know either but I overheard Father the other day talking to your Father." She began to ramble around bites of egg. "And you know we are at the age." she continued to ramble around the point.

Onyx felt Draco's mood change from across the room and leaned in kissing Hermione's cheek. "I'll meet you in the room in ten." He promised getting up heading to the Slytherin table.

Draco frowned and became even more annoyed. "Pansy spit out what your going to say so I may leave." he snapped.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Our Father's are arranging a betrothal contract between us." Pansy beamed as Onyx arrived at the table bumping into her juice spilling it in her lap. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Clumsy me." He gave a sarcastic pouty face.

Draco froze and nearly teared up then quickly stood up and ran from the great hall to pen a letter to his father. This couldn't be happening, he didn't want to marry Parkinson, she was a disgusting ruddy girl.

Onyx glared at Pansy while she made a squealing fuss about the juice, He felt his temper begin to flare and his fangs begin to elongate so for her safety he bolted from the room. He didn't even really feel safe to go to Hermione yet instead he went to the third floor corridor which was supposedly unused and vented by running the corridor before hearing a growl from behind a door at the end. Onyx's curiosity got the better of him and he spelled the locked door open peeking in.

Draco quickly penned the letter to his father, begging him not to put him with Parkinson because he wanted to be in love and he thought he liked Onyx.

Ron smirked when he saw Draco in the owlery alone. "Well well well if it isn't the little disgusting Malfoy." he sneered.

Onyx went wide eyed at the sight of the Cerberus in the room, he immediately felt bad for the poor animal and walked in carefully. The dog growled at first before settling down all three of its heads now happy and panting wanting to lick Onyx in the face.

Onyx chuckled conjuring a chair in the corner into a rope taking turns playing tug of war with the three giant heads of the dog. "You are too cute." He laughed happily wondering who it he belonged to and why it was pinned up in such a small room.

Draco turned and walked past Ron, not wanting to even bother with him.

"Don't you walk away from me you slimy snake!" he shouted and followed after Draco.

Onyx patted the Cerberus on the head. "I have to go now." He smiled. "But I will come back." He promised needing to feed he was starting to feel the strain and he didn't like letting it go for as long as he had this time. He started for the room of requirement stopping in the middle of the hall on the seventh floor corridor just steps away from his destination feeling something off.

Hermione hummed as she waited inside, the room having turned into a giant library for her.

Draco rolled his eyes as Ron followed him but continued to ignore him.

Ron growled and sent a stupify at Draco, barely missing him.

Draco turned around and stared at him in shock. "Are you mad!" he shouted.

"Dragon is in trouble I'm going to be late Fairy-dust." Onyx sent a mental message to Hermione not sure if she'd be able to interpret it or not, muggles usually couldn't. He turned to mist slipping through a crack around the window following Draco's scent.

Draco stepped back and narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "It's against the law to cast a spell like that on someone with there back turned for no reason." he reminded.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like anyone would believe a disgusting snake like you." he snapped, though a little pale.

"Watch what you say." Onyx barked appearing out of thin air in between Draco and Ron. "I might have to make you eat your words." he threatened.

Ron narrowed his eyes angrily. "Can't fight your own battles Malfoy, have to make the freak do it for you?" he snapped angrily.

Draco growled and pulled his wand. "Don't talk about him like that!" he shouted.

Onyx moved slightly effectively blocking Draco, "Don't" He told the blond in a firm mental tone. "Weasley. I suggest you leave, Now." He growled aloud "Or you might regret it." His fangs began to elongate and a dark aura of magic surrounded his form which was beginning to shake.

Draco stared at Onyx surprised then nodded and moved back.

Ron stared at Onyx scared but shook his head. "No your a freak just like Malfoy and you deserve to learn your place, you dark disgusting snake." he snapped.

"You are terrified of me Weasley." Onyx stepped closer to the redhead. "You can stand here pretending to be a tough guy but you. Are. Weak." he growled looking down on him. "I have more power than you could ever dream of and you are alone. So go ahead. Take your best shot." he smirked his vampire side threatening to take over completely.

Ron pulled his wand and shouted out stupify on Onyx, trying to hit him hard and paling considerably at the magical drain it put on him.

"Is that all you have you pathetic little whim?!" Onyx roared his pupils going cat like taking on an ethereal glow he'd barely even felt a sting when the spell hit him. "Come on you wanted a fight now fight."

Ron stared at him wide eyed and nearly pissed his pants as he turned around and ran to find the nearest teacher he could fine, to claim the dark snakes had attacked him.

Onyx misted appearing in front of Ron before he made it very far. The Gryffindor ran right into him and Onyx caught him by the throat lifting him in the air. "Now just where do you think you're going?" He asked in a taunting tone. "Not such a big shot now are you?" he grinned his fangs glinting in the sun which was virtually blinding him. He'd been going mostly on his senses since he'd come outside.

Ron struggled against him and tried to kick him off of him. "Let me go." he managed to say.

"I will after you apologize." Onyx replied putting him down turning him to face Draco keeping a hard grip on Ron's neck. "Tell him you are sorry for attacking him."

Ron whimpered then mumbled. "I"m sorry for attacking you." still struggling to get away.

Malfoy stared at Onyx in pure shock and a bit of terror.

Onyx turned Ron back around erasing the boys memory of the whole incident aside from the fear he'd felt before putting him in a light sleep and putting him down in the owlery stairwell.

Draco walked over and hugged Onyx gently. "Thank you for sticking up for me." he whispered.

"Told you I'd do anything for you." Onyx replied with a smile closing his eyes against the light that had been plaguing him for too long. As he went back to normal his anger subsiding with Draco's hug.

Draco stared nervously at Onyx then smiled weakly. "You'll not get mad at me like that will you?" he asked quietly.

"No only when protecting you." Onyx promised. "I do however need to go now." he murmured the smell of Draco's quickened heartbeat and pulse threatening to send him over the edge. His eyes still shut tight against the sunlight he could feel a headache emerging as well.

Draco nodded and stepped back. "I'll see you later right Onyx?" he asked hopeful.

Hermione hummed as she kept reading through what the library supplied on each of the creatures Onyx was a hybrid of.

"If and when I get my sight back yes." Onyx replied softly using his hands to feel for Draco's cheek kissing it gently before misting out of sight reforming just outside of the room of requirements. "Open the door Fairy-dust I can't see it." he sent Hermione a mental request.

Hermione frowned and opened the door. "It's directly in front of you, are your eyes alright?" she asked worried.

Draco blushed dark red at the kiss and went down to find Severus, wanting to ask him about when Onyx lost control what the best way to get him back was.

Onyx shook his head opening his eyes knowing they were probably milky with scar tissue from being burned by the sun, "Technically at the moment I'm blind." He admitted using his senses to find his way into the room.

Severus was in his office at his desk grading papers he smiled proudly when his top two students once again turned out to be Draco and Onyx.

Draco nervously knocked on his uncle's office door.

Hermione walked out and gently took his hand. "Come in, feed on me maybe it will help." she said worried.

"It will heal eventually." Onyx shrugged with a smile. "This isn't the first time I've forgotten about my sunglasses." he chuckled finding a couch and sitting down on it.  
"Come in." Severus called absentmindedly wondering what brat could want something on a Saturday.

Hermione smiled and gently summoned a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on Onyx's face. "Just don't do it again?" she asked softly.

Draco walked in and smiled nervously. "hello uncle Severus." he said quietly.

"Are those red tinted?" Onyx asked curiously feeling the glasses on his face. "If not they won't work." He explained.

"Draco, What can I do for you?" Severus greeted his godson with a welcoming smile.

Hermione tapped the glass with her wand and mumbled the spell softly. "They are now." she said happily.

Draco smiled fully and walked to sit across from his godfather. "Onyx kind of lost control and I wanted to ask how you got him back under control when he loses it." he said shyly.

"Not to seem pushy," Onyx bit his lip. "But can I feed now?"  
"Onyx lost control?" Severus asked panicked. "Who'd he get? Is everything okay?" He jumped up grabbing his medical bag. "Where is he now? Are you alright?"

Hermione moved close to him. "Do you want my wrist or my neck?" she asked shyly.

Draco frowned. "He's fine, he left to feed I think, but he didn't hurt anyone, just made weasel apologize for attacking me." he said honestly

"Wrist would probably be more comfortable for you." Onyx admitted a light blush powdering his cheeks. He wasn't used to having willing donors.

"Alright Draco, Explain everything." Severus sighed still worried he sat down rubbing his temples.

Hermione offered her wrist, giving it to Onyx putting it in his hand.

Draco sighed. "Weasel cornered me in the owlery and when I ignored him he attacked me and Onyx stepped in and saved me from pulling my wand and hurting him to badly." he admitted.

Onyx sniffed out the right area and bit down his fangs sinking into the flesh with a light popping noise allowing the blood to flow as his venom entered Hermione's blood stream and he was able to feed.

"What did Onyx do?" Severus leaned forward. "He didn't hurt the Weasley boy did he?"

Hermione moaned softly and leaned back against the couch, unable to think from the effect of the venom.

Draco blushed. "He took him by the neck and made him apologize then put him to sleep and obliviated him." he said simply.

Onyx finished and licked the wound to heal it licking his lips like the kitten who got the cream. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"And you want to know how to calm him down when he loses control?" Severus clarified Draco's original request.

Hermione nodded and giggled weakly. "That felt twice as good as you described it." she mumbled.

Draco nodded and smiled softly. "I want to be able to help." he said softly.

Onyx smirked leaning back feeling much better even able to see blurry images. "I warned you." He laughed.  
Severus shook his head. "You can't." He muttered unbuttoning his shirt so that Draco could see the scars on his chest of claw and teeth marks. "He did this two years ago, I couldn't do anything to stop him. Only Artemis can control him."

Hermione giggled and smiled happily. "I'll be high all day." she said happily.

Draco frowned when he saw them. "Then why didn't he attack me?" he asked softly. "Just weasel."

"Honestly Draco," Severus sighed buttoning his shirt back up. "I'm still trying to figure out why he didn't attack you the day we went school shopping."

Draco nodded and sat down then hugged his knees. "Maybe you should call in one of his teachers? They might know." he said quietly.

"Onyx won't like it. But it probably wouldn't hurt to call Artemis in for backup." Severus sighed. "My son obviously isn't as in control as he thinks he is."

Draco nodded his head then stood up and stretched. "I should go finish my homework." he said softly.

As soon as Draco left Severus went to his room pulling out the charm The Travelers had given him to contact them. "Artemis if you have a moment please." He called out.

Artemis slowly appeared in front of Severus then raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have thought you'd call me." he teased.

"And normally I wouldn't have." Severus snorted in distaste of the Vampire. "I'm not the one who is having trouble with control." he folded his arms over his chest looking at Artemis pointedly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Onyx is having trouble then? i figured this might happen, how long was his last feed?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Severus replied looking at the clock. "Prior to that about three days. He's never had a problem going that long before."

Artemis nodded an sat down, sprawling back into the chair. "Well why did he lose control?" he asked.

Severus rolled his eyes sitting properly in his desk chair. "Another student apparently attacked my godson and Onyx was defending him."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "He protected your godson? Did he have a reason to? What's your godson to him?"

"Just a friend," Severus shrugged. "I don't know of any reasons other than that. My godson Draco was also spared by Onyx once before when he visited the day you took him out to feed before school began."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "When he was practicing letting his vampire side take over?" he asked surprised. "But that's impossible accept in the case of mates."

"When it happened and I reprimanded him Onyx apologized and he did say he'd been doing his homework for you." Severus nodded as the word mate rolled around in his mind.

Artemis frowned. "I hadn't considered the possibility that Onyx might have a mate but it is possible this boy is his mate." he said honestly.

"But at such a young age?" Severus questioned. "That doesn't usually happen until seventeen or eighteen does it?"

Artemis chuckled. "No but you have to remember, physically his body is old enough to know his mate but his mind will reject the idea until it catches up."

"Regardless I think it would be best if you spoke to him, even stuck around for a little while just in case." Severus replied sternly not wanting the vampire to flake on his responsibilities.

Artemis sighed then nodded and stood up then stretched out. "your going to have to put me up then." he warned.

"Fine," Severus replied curtly. "Would you like to track him down or should I summon him for you?" his tone was icy and sarcastic.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "summon him, people will stare if i just prance through the school." he said honestly.

Severus sent his son a summons before going back to grading his papers doing his best to ignore the vampire in the room. Onyx sighed trying to read the parchment he'd been sent before handing it to Hermione. "Who's it from and what do they want?" He questioned.

Hermione hummed and read through it. "Professor Snape, apparently someone named Artemis is here to see you." she said simply.

A low growl issued from Onyx's throat as he got to his feet feeling his way to the door his vision still nothing but dark shapes and shadows, Finally he gave in. "Mind giving me a hand Fairy-dust?" He questioned shyly. "You can meet one of the Traveler's in person."

Hermione grinned fully then walked over and took his hand. "I'd love to help Onyx, wait, Artemis the vampire?" she squeaked and squealed excitedly.

"The one and only." Onyx replied with a nod. "My sire." He took her hand allowing her to lead the way.

Hermione smiled and gently started to lead him down to the Professor's office. "Will he attack me?" she asked worriedly, the vampire muggle legends running through her head.

"He's thousands of years old Mione." Onyx chuckled. "There is more chance that I will attack you and you still trust me." he shook his head feeling for the door when they reached it so he could knock on it.

Hermione nodded and stepped back staring shyly at the door.

Artemis walked over and rolled his eyes as he opened it. "Onyx." he greeted

"Artemis," Onyx greeted curtly. It wasn't that he didn't like the man. He just didn't like to be checked up on like a child. "What a pleasant surprise how nice of you to visit."

"I called him here Onyx." Severus spoke up.  
"What? Why?!" Onyx demanded

.Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Not even here for two months and you already lose control?" he chided.

Onyx clenched his teeth a stubborn jut to his jawline. "Draco." He muttered. "Draco tattled on me didn't he?" He accused angrily.

Artemis crossed his arms. "I would have known anyways, I can sense your actions or did you forget I'm you sire." he said angrily.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" Onyx snapped. "I've got it under control." he growled while Severus carefully closed the door and moved Hermione closer to him behind his desk not sure how nasty things might get.

Artemis crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Do I detect disrespect in your tone, pup?" he asked warningly. "When were you going to mention to me the difference in your protection levels to one Draco Malfoy?"

"Not disrespect Sire." Onyx sneered. "Irritation at being checked up on like a child and I don't know what you are referring to in regards to the nark." he held himself in a dignified manner even if he was still blind.

Artemis narrowed his eyes then walked forward and pushed Onyx against the wall. "You may lie to me once and only once little pup, but lie twice and I'll personally bend you over my knee like the child you are." he said firmly.

"I don't know." Onyx cringed imagining the look that was probably on his sire's face. "I don't know Sire, I feel a need to keep him safe." He murmured.

Artemis gently kissed Onyx's forehead then stepped back. "I am thinking Draco might be your mate. I hadn't thought of the possibility of you having a mate." he said honestly.

Onyx crumpled to the floor on his knees hoping Hermione wouldn't think him weak. "It wouldn't matter if he were Sire." He murmured quietly.

Artemis frowned and gently lifted Onyx into his arms, showing a softer side. "Why is that little one?" he asked softly.

Onyx actually allowed himself to be coddled leaning his head against Artemis' shoulder. "His Father will have him believe there is something unnatural about two males loving each other. He will never care for me that way." He whispered.

Artemis smiled softly and kissed Onyx's forehead. "Then show him the truth. You know you can little pup." he said softly and rubbed Onyx's back.

Hermione smiled shyly from behind Severus then looked up at him and whispered. "Sir, should we go and give them some privacy?"

Severus nodded leading Hermione out closing the door softly behind them. Onyx sighed. "He's still afraid of me Sire." he murmured softly done trying to be a big shot he submitted to his Sire cuddling close to him.

Artemis chuckled and gently kissed onyx's forehead again. "Is he afraid of you or what you can do?" he asked softly.

"I think it's more of what I can't control." Onyx explained. "Can you fix my eyes again Artemis? Like before? I'd like to be able to see you."

Artemis chuckled and gently put his hands over Onyx's eyes then whispered something in Latin and slowly pulled his hand back, healing Onyx's eyes in the process. "Summon your sunglasses your eyes will be sensitive. I think you need to teach Draco more about you." he said honestly.

Onyx summoned the glasses from his room putting them on before opening his eyes. "I don't know what to tell him, and I don't want to scare him away." Onyx replied biting his lip looking in aw at Artemis as he always did. The man was beautiful.

Artemis chuckled and gently kissed Onyx's forehead. "Tell him the truth. Tell him what you are is scary but who you are isn't. Your a good person Onyx, one of the best I know and you deserve a life with your mate." he murmured.

"You really believe that?" Onyx asked kissing Artemis' chin, affection between sire and creation not uncommon it still made Onyx blush crimson.

Artemis chuckled and nodded his head gently kissing Onyx's cheek. "I fully believe it pup. Your a sweet heart under all that make believe bad assery." he teased and gently tickled Onyx.

"It is not make believe!" Onyx laughed wiggling and struggling against Artemis. "I'm going to take your revenge remember?"

Artemis chuckled and nodded his head. "But not at eleven." he said firmly then gently kissed Onyx's cheek again. "Come on pup, lets make up a story for why I'm mooching off of Sev's hospitality."

"You're staying?" Onyx asked excitedly getting over his aversion to being checked up on rather quickly. "Well you have dark hair and dark eyes like Papa, long lost cousin adopted at a young age you found Severus and wanted to get to know the only family you have left."

Artemis chuckled at how easily Onyx came up with stories then nodded his head. "I think that will do. And I won't feed on any of the students here." he promised teasingly.

"I do," Onyx shrugged. "Draco won't let me feed on him though." He frowned. "and I'm sure I only made things worse today." He sighed moving to the couch pulling out his wings hiding in them. He didn't like the weak feeling Draco made him feel.

Artemis followed him to the couch and tugged him back into his lap. "So sit down and talk to him. He seems rather mature for Eleven years old, maybe he will voice his fears to you." he offered.

"I don't have to tell him about the mate thing do I?" Onyx asked from within the wing cocoon he had made around himself.

Artemis chuckled. "I think that might intimidate him a little. For now why not work on becoming his best friend?" he offered.

"Okay," Onyx nodded coming out of his wings reaching up to play with Artemis' long dark hair. "But not until I'm done being mad at him."

Artemis chuckled and let Onyx play. "Why are you mad at him at all. Did you ask Severus why he narked on you?" he teased.

"It doesn't matter why he did it." Onyx huffed. "He still did it." he curled the hair around his finger with a soft sigh.

Artemis relaxed into the couch and smiled softly. "What if he was doing it for a sweet reason? like asking what he could do to help when you lost control?" he asked teasingly.

"He could have read anywhere that it was impossible." Onyx replied stubbornly fighting to keep hold of the grudge he was holding against Draco while still twirling hair absentmindedly around his fingers refusing to meet eyes with Artemis.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And where in the world does it say that a hybrid of the three travelers when has lost control can't be helped?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Onyx replied softly. "But it says in every book on dark creatures that a young vampire cannot be calmed by anyone other than their mate or sire."

Artemis smirked. "And what is Draco?" he asked playfully.

"Possibly my mate?" Onyx replied with a sigh Artemis had wrangled him once again.  
Artemis grinned and kissed Onyx's forehead gently. "So why couldn't he calm you?" he teased.

"Because he doesn't know that he can?" Onyx contemplated. "Which makes him scared to try?"

Artemis grinned and kissed Onyx's cheek. "There you go." he said proudly. "Just need someone to talk you through it."

"Thank you." Onyx smiled. "I should probably go talk to him then huh?"

Artemis nodded his head and chuckled. "That would be a smart assumption." he said honestly.

Onyx rolled his eyes letting Artemis' hair fall free from his fingers he stood kissing the vampires cheek. "I'll be back later." He promised.

Artemis nodded and smiled. "Tonight you'll come back and meditate with me?" he asked.

"Of course." Onyx agreed pulling his wings back in. before heading the short distance down to the Slytherin dorms. The common room was mostly deserted and Draco was in his usual space on the couch. Onyx headed over laying down with his head in Draco's lap under the males book.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he moved the book but smiled and started to play with his hair. "hi." he said softly.

"Hi Dragon." Onyx smiled. "Can we talk?" he asked curiously with a slight blush.

Draco marked his book then set it aside and nodded as he kept playing with Onyx's hair. "Sure." he said softly.

"I know you told Severus about my loss of control." Onyx explained giving Draco a stern look.

Draco winced and looked away. "I wanted to ask if there was a way for me to help when you lost control then he freaked out so I had to tell him all of it." he whispered.

"I'll admit I was mad at first because he called Artemis. But I do understand now." Onyx promised. "But starting right now I want you to ask me any questions you have instead of going to Papa. Can we do that?"

Draco nodded and smiled weakly. "I'd rather come to you instead but I was worried you wouldn't like if I asked about when you lose control." he said honestly.

"It's just part of who I am I'll have to deal with it." Onyx chuckled bumping Draco's hand with his head teasingly. "But ask away about anything you want and I'll do my best to answer." he promised.

Draco nodded and gently kept running his fingers through Onyx's hair, happily touching the locks. "I like your hair." he said quietly.

"Perfect because I like you playing with my hair." Onyx smirked his eyes drifting shut. "Any questions you have right now?" He murmured.

Draco bit his lip and kept playing. "Can you change into anything besides a panther?" he asked curiously.

"Panther, Wolf, Raven, Python,and Arctic fox." Onyx counted off. "Those are the only ones I have mastered so far though." he sighed in content

Draco stared curiously. "Will you be able to transform into more?" he asked curiously

"Aaron seems to think I will pick up more forms as I get older but we don't know for sure." Onyx nodded hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Draco smiled softly and kept running his fingers through Onyx's black locks. "Do you really like boys?" he asked shyly.

"Just one boy." Onyx corrected finding it hard to open his eyes to look at Draco but he managed it"Just you." He smiled before drifting off to sleep.

AN_- Yes it had been forever this I know. I would sit here and type up an explanation but it would be twenty pages long and wouldn't really make much difference. To any of my readers who are still with me after all this time thank you so much for your patience and to all the new readers welcome. As always I own nothing in the story you recognize I'm just playing with it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also a huge thank you to SnowTigerQueen, without her you still probably wouldn't have a new chapter but anyway, Read and Review!_


End file.
